Forever
by 4EverPotter
Summary: This is my first fanfic for Ron and Hermione: Post-Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione find themselves navigating a new challenge:parenthood. Then something happened to Hermione where Ron blames himself. A little bit of H/G. Please read and review. M rating because I'm paranoid.Cheers!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Forever:**

**Chapter 1:**

Ron and Hermione Weasley had been married for three years, two years to the day after Harry and his sister Ginny became husband and wife. Like Harry he was an Auror, working for the Ministry of Magical Law Enforcement. Hermione also worked for the Ministry of Magic as a Potions Analyst at the Department of Mysteries. Ron and Hermione lived near Ottery St Catchpole; they purchased a medium sized house using the galleons the Ministry gave them after the end of the war as compensation.

One Saturday morning in early December, Hermione woke to the sound of pots and pans coming from the kitchen downstairs. She groaned at the smell of breakfast cooking. She hadn't been feeling well since last week. She had thought by now her stomach flu, as she claimed it would be gone. Ron was getting worried and he was worse than her mum and dad combined when it comes to her. Hermione climbed out of bed and made her way to the loo. As she was getting ready to change she clutched her stomach, bent down on the toilet and retched. After a minute of just sitting on the floor, she decided to take a shower and maybe she would feel better. When she was done and changed she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie." Ron greeted her with a smile. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A bit. Still a bit nauseous." Hermione answered as she kissed her husband good morning.

"You do look a bit peaky. Breakfast?" Ron asked arranging two plates and handing one to Hermione. She looked at the bacon and egg and made a face.

"Just tea and toast for me. I don't think I can stomach greasy food yet. Thanks though."

"Alright." Ron took away her plate and they went to the dining table and ate quietly, Hermione nibbling at her toast. A few minutes of talking, Hermione felt the sudden urge to throw up again. Cupping her mouth with her hand she quickly got up and ran to the bathroom across the hallway. She dropped to her knees and started retching. Within seconds Ron was behind her, pulling her hair away from her face while rubbing her back soothingly.

When her retching stopped, she leaned into Ron. He gave her a wet face cloth to wipe her face. The coolness of the cloth soothes Hermione's warm face.

"Sweetie, I think you should see a doctor." Ron suggested. He knew Hermione hated doctors but he was really worried about her.

"You're right." Hermione said, sighing.

"I'll call your mum and see if she could go with you. I hate not to be the one going, but I need to go to work. Harry needs me to go over the plan we've been working on for awhile."

"It's okay Ron, I understand. I'll call mum myself. You go and get ready." Hermione said. Ron helped her to her feet.

"Alright. Do that and I'll floo Harry to let him know that I will be late coming to work today." Ron went to the fireplace in the living room downstairs while Hermione went to their bedroom.

He grabbed a pinch of the green floo powder, threw the powder in the fireplace, he stuck his head in and yelled, "Potter's Cottage!" Ron looked around and heard talking in the background. The house was a bit louder than usual, must be Jamie, Ron thought, smiling.

"Ginny!" no answered. He called out again and this time he heard shuffling and then two sets of feet come into view. Ginny bent down, a squirming baby James, clutched on her hip.

"Hey Ron!" Ginny greeted him with a grunt. Harry also bent down, his brow furrowed.

"Hey mate. Something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing really. I just want to let you know that I will be late for work today. I'm waiting for Hermione's mum to get here so that she could go with her to the doctor."

"Of course. Is she okay?" Harry asked, worried. Then without warning, Hermione's head joined Ron's.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Please don't do that."

"Sorry. I just want to let you know that mum won't be able to come with me. I was wondering if Ginny would be able to go instead." Hermione said, looking at Harry and Ginny sheepishly. Ginny smiled and looked at Jamie, who joined them.

"Yeyoo 'ncle Ron." Greeted a two year old Jamie with a twinkle in his eyes and a toothy grin. Ron could not help himself remembering that his nephew sometimes reminds him of Fred and George. And he could not wait to see how will live up to his namesakes when he starts school.

"Yes, of course. Let me just bring this bugger to mum's and I'll be there in half an hour."

"Great. That's settled then. I won't be late after all. Thanks, Gin. See you later Harry. Bye Jamie." Ron said, smiling gratefully at his sister.

"Thanks guys. Bye Harry. I'll see you later, Gin." Ron and Hermione pulled their heads out of the fire.

Ron kissed Hermione goodbye. "I love you. Send a Patronus as soon as you find something, alright?" Ron gently kissed her. "I have to go. Ginny will be here soon."

"Yeah go. I love you, too. Bye."

Forty five minutes later, Ginny floo'd in. "Hermione!" Ginny called out.

"In the bedroom. Come on up." Hermione called back. She was standing in front of her dresser when Ginny came in. She was having trouble buttoning her trouser.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Ginny asked. Looking at her friend she noticed that she doesn't look sick to her. She was a bit flushed but that was all. In fact there was a glow in her that Ginny could not put her finger on.

"I'm feeling much better. After all the puking I had this morning."

"So do you still want me to go to the doctor with you?" Ginny asked obviously confused.

"I'm not sure. Right now, I'm feeling fine." Ginny looked at her sister-in-law and suddenly realization dawned on her. She was flushed, glowing and she looked like she had gained a bit of weight.

"Hermione, when was the last time you had your visit?" Hermione looked at her confused.

"Visit" what visit?"

"You know, your monthly period?" Hermione thought for a moment. Of course she had her monthly…Wait, when was the last time she had her monthly? Hermione's heart was beating so fast and thought that she might have a heart attack as she rushed over to her writing table and flipped open her calendar. Ginny followed her.

"Oh my God! It's been seven weeks!" Hermione squeaked.

"Do you think…?" she asked. Ginny saw how pale Hermione had looked.

"I'm not sure. We'd better go to that appointment and see what the doctor says. But to honestly answer your question, I do think so."

"Okay. Let's go." Hermione grabbed her bag, Ginny followed her to the living room downstairs and together they floo'd to St. Mungo's.

Ginny grabbed Hermione to steady her on her feet when they stopped spinning. They heard the Welcome Witch.

"Good morning. Welcome to St. Mungo's. How can I help you?"

"I have an appointment at 11:45 today with Healer Byrne."

"Name please?"

"Hermione Weasley." The Welcome witch made some wand gestures. Hermione and Ginny stood there waiting, and then after a minute she said.

"She will be out in a moment. Please have a seat."

"Thank you." Hermione and Ginny chorused in reply, and walked to the waiting chairs and sat.

Hermione didn't sit, instead she was pacing back and forth, muttering to herself, while Ginny reads the Witch Weekly magazine that was on the table. Ginny looked up when she heard a soft gasped from Hermione.

"Okay, now what?" Ginny asked, clearly annoyed.

"You know what? We should go. I know what to do, we don't need a healer." Hermione said and grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her up on her feet. "Are you sure? What about the appointment?" asked Ginny puzzled?

They walked up to the Welcome witch and Hermione said, "Please cancel my appointment. Thank you." Before the witch could say anything, they stepped into the fire and yelled, "Weasley's House!"

"What the bloody hell was that for Hermione?" Ginny burst out, scourgifying the soot off her clothes.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said sheepishly.

"I just thought I recognized one of the woman sitting in the waiting room with us. I'm sure she was one of the reporters from Daily Prophet." Hermione explained.

"Oh!" was all Ginny could say.

Of course Hermione hates them as much as she did. They were constantly bugging them wherever they go out in public. They were most brutal when it comes to her husband, her brother Ron and Hermione because of the extent of what they did before and during the war. They hounded her too, seeing as she was the best Chaser in the all witch Quidditch leagues the Holyhead Harpies.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Ginny.

"Well…I think I will try and use the Muggle pregnancy test instead."

"Do you think it will work on a witch?"

"I guess so. I don't see why not."

"Okay then. Let's go and get some. Err…where can we get them?" Ginny asked.

"In Muggle store. I know a pharmacy just a little ways from where my parents live, but I don't think we have to go there, Mr. Alford, the Pharmacist knew my parents. I've got some Muggle money in the bedroom on top of my bureau."

"Okay. Stay here. I'll go get them." Ginny went into the bedroom and came back with what looked like paper money. She gave it to Hermione, who puts it in her bag.

They apparated to Muggle London, just outside Leaky Cauldron. They walked away from the pub and in the busy street of London, they looked for a pharmacy. Hermione went into the first one she saw and dragged Ginny in.

"Here Ginny." They went into the aisle marked 'Feminine Products'. When Hermione saw the counter she hurriedly grabbed five of them and walked up to the counter, Ginny at her heels.

"Hullo." The cashier greeted them with a polite smile.

"Hi." Hermione and Ginny chorused together.

"I'd like to buy these, please." Hermione said handing the items to her. The cashier scanned the items and said, "That would be thirty one pounds. Anything else?" Hermione shook her head, paid the cashier and they left.

When they got to the house, Ginny went into the kitchen to make tea and Hermione went upstairs into the loo. She opened the bag, spread the items on the counter and looked at the five different pregnancy tests. She sighed and read the instructions, and then opened all of them. After she had used all five and bearing the same positive sign on each, she was led to believe, that indeed she was pregnant. All of a sudden, Hermione begun to panic. She looked at the mirror and composed herself and slowly she left the bathroom and went down into the kitchen.

"So…?" Ginny asked. She handed Hermione her mug of tea. After she took it, she set it down on the table.

"Well…I'm pregnant." Hermione whispered. Ginny squealed, she sets her mug down on the table and went over to Hermione, and gave her a hug.

"Oh I'm going to be an aunt…again. Congratulations! I'm so happy for you and Ron!" Hermione laughed, but Ginny noticed it did not reach her eyes.

"What's wrong, Hermione? Aren't you happy?" asked Ginny.

"I am…very. It's just, I'm scared and I don't know how to tell Ron." Hermione knew Ron would be delighted, after all he's wanted to have children since they've gotten married, but still it was scary and such a big news.

"Oh Hermione. Please don't be scared. Everybody feels the same way with their first baby. But if you need help and someone to talk to, you know I'm always here. Plus your mum and my mum would be here to help you." Hermione gave her friend a small smile; she was glad that Ginny was with her.

"How Am I going to tell Ron?" she asked, panicked in her voice.

"Listen. You'll find a way how to tell him, you're a smart witch. Don't postpone it. I'm sure he'll be so happy."

Hermione nodded and they continued to talk, until Ginny had to leave. Before she could floo out, Hermione asked her not to divulge anything to everyone yet, including Harry.

"Don't worry. I won't spoil your surprise. I'll let you and Ron tells the family. Besides I want to see Ron's face when George finds out." They both laughed at that.

"Thanks for everything, Ginny." They hugged and Ginny left.

A/N: Please review if you happen to read it. It doesn't take too much effort to let me know how you like it. Cheers!  
Please no flame. If you don't like it, please don't read it again. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever:**

Chapter 2:

That night Hermione made all of Ron's favourite food including desserts. She looked at the time and smiled. He would be home in less than half an hour. Ron always gets home every night around seven, unless there was an emergency and he and Harry were needed at the Ministry.

She was setting the table when she heard a faint _pop _outside. She knew it was Ron, but she waited for s few seconds to see if the protective ward would sound, it didn't, so she opened the door and greeted Ron with a kiss.

"Hey. How was your day?" She asked.

"Busy. And how are you? Hmmm…that smells good." He said kissing his wife back. They went inside and Ron took his Auror robe off and draped it at the back of the sofa, and together they walked into the kitchen, Ron's arm on Hermione's waist. His eyebrows shoots up when he saw the food that lay on the table.

"What's the occasion?" He asked Hermione nervously. Hermione giggled at the scared look he was throwing her.

"Well. Nothing and something…sit." Hermione ladled food on his plate and did the same on her. They ate quietly, but Ron was throwing her a nervous look every now and then, that said; I'm in trouble.

"Hermione. Are you feeling much better? How was the doctor by the way? Did they say something?" He asked curious and worried at the same time.

"Well yes. I mean…I…we, Ginny and I did not go to the doctor, but I found out what's been bothering me and why I'm not feeling well." Hermione stammered.

"Okay. Is everything alright then?" Hermione nodded her head. She produced the pregnancy sticks and handed them to Ron who looked puzzled as he stared at the five different sticks in front of him.

"What are these?" He asked.

"Ron, we're going to have a baby."

Ron choked on his food and his ears turned red and then got up as fast a lightning bolt and gathered Hermione in his arms.

"Really?" Hermione nodded. Ron kissed her and together they laughed.

"So. How are you feeling? You okay? Nothing hurt?" Ron bumbled, just like a first time dad would be.

"I'm alright. Everything's fine." Hermione reassured her. Ron let out a breath. Just then, Hermione and Ron yelped, both startled at the Patronus that materialized in the middle of the room, it was a lynx, so it must be Kingsley. Then his booming voice came out of the lynx's mouth.

"Ron, you have to go back to the Ministry. I'll see you in half an hour. Pack clothes. We have information about the project you and Harry were working on. Sorry, Hermione." He said, just an afterthought and the light vanished. Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione's eyes looked scared while Ron looked determined.

"I don't think I'm going. They could handle it without me. I want to be here with you, I want to take care of you and the baby." He said stubbornly, and then hugging Hermione more tightly.

"You have to go. You've been working on this for a long time. You and Harry. I'll be okay…we'll be okay." She said touching her stomach. Ron shook his head.

"No Ron. You go, we're going to be okay, I promise. Besides mum and dad can stay with me for a little while, while you're gone. And your mum and Ginny will be here. Harry needs you, plus Ginny will murder you if you abandoned her husband." Hermione said making the conversation more light. She hated his job sometimes, especially when he goes off to mission and was gone for long period of time. She hoped that this one will not be as long as the others.

"Okay. But promise me you'll be careful, and when I know where we're going I'll send you an owl. I'll strengthen the protection ward around the house perimeter. Just to make sure." They went upstairs to pack. Hermione looked at her husband's set jaw and she knew that he was worried about her, and that he hated his job right now. Ron paused from packing and walked to where Hermione was sitting at the edge of the bed. She stood up, and he wrapped her into his arms. They were like that for a long time until Hermione felt her blouse getting wet. She moved away from her husband and saw that he was crying.

Ron wiped his eyes hastily, embarrassed. Hermione, he saw was crying too.

"I'll miss you. Promise you'll take care of youself too, alright?" Hermione said in a choked voice.

"I promised. I'll miss you, too. I love you, Mrs. Weasley."

"I love you, Mr. Weasley." Ron closed his rucksack and they hugged once more.

"Make sure the ward is always up, alright? I'd better go. And thank your parents for me, tell them I'm I have to leave in a hurry. I love you."

"I will. Bye, sweetie." He said before apparating away, he mumbled some protection spell around the house.

"Bye." Hermione said, wiping her tears away. Hermione stood at the door for the longest time before deciding to go inside. She instinctively rubbed her belly, and fresh tears fell down on her face.

She went to bed that night wearing Ron's Chudley Cannon's t-shirt and hugged his pillow tightly. When she woke up the next morning, she ran into the loo and vomited into the toilet.

"Urgh...when is this going to go away?" She moaned.

After she took a shower and got dressed, she went downstairs to make tea. It was Sunday and she knew that her parents would be home. She decided to go to their house, instead of sitting around here missing and worrying about Ron. Maybe she would tell them the news.

"Mum! Dad! Anybody home?" Ginny called into the house.

"Hermione, is that you? We're in the kitchen, dear!" her mum called back. After she took her jacket off and hanged it in the hallway closet she went into the kitchen.

"Hi Dad, Mum." Her mum kissed her and said, "You are absolutely freezing. Did you walk here?"

"No, I drove." Hermione said kissing her mum back and went over to her dad and gave him the same kiss.

"Hey pumpkin. Where's Ron?" Her dad asked, putting the Muggle newspaper down on the table. She smiled at the pet name her dad used. It brought back memories when she was little.

"He went on a mission." She said quietly. Her parents respected what Ron does, but she knew they hated it when he leaves for the mission especially when he was gone for long period of time, leaving her alone. Hermione's dad shook his head but did not say anything.

"Here have some hot cocoa. Would you like something to eat? I'll make you a sandwich." And before Hermione could protest, her mum started assembling everything on the table for the sandwich.

"How was your doctor's appointment?" Her mum asked while handing her a plate of ham and cheese sandwich. She took a bite and smiled at her mum gratefully. She didn't know how hungry she was until that first bite. She finished it in no time. And when she looked up, both her parents were staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Well…I've never seen you eat that fast. Ron must have been rubbing on you." Her mum said smiling. Mrs. Granger was fond of Ron, and whenever they visit them she makes all 'Muggle food' as Ron called then, just for him.

"So…how was the appointment?" Her mum asked one more time.

"Oh. It was fine."

"Just fine?"

"Well…I mean... I'm not sick if that's what you want to know."

"Alright."

After more small talk, Hermione and her parents went into the living room. Her dad turned on the telly and watched his favourite show. Hermione and her mum sat together on a couch. Hermione looked at her mum then at her dad, and decided to tell them about the baby.

"Mum, Dad. I have something to tell you." Her mum looked alarmed, but Hermione took her hand and squeezed it just to reassure her that everything's alright.

"I'm pregnant. Ron and I are going to have a baby." There she said it. Her mum squealed in delight as she hugged her daughter. Mr. Granger left his armchair and sat beside her. And he too, hugged Hermione. He was beaming from ear to ear and said, "I'm going to be a gandpa!"

"How far a long are you?" Asked her mum delighted.

"I'm three and a half months, give or take a few." Hermione said smiling widely.

After dinner, the three of them sat in front of the fireplace talking about the new baby, laughing, making plans and having fun thinking of what to name it, if it's going to be a boy or a girl. At nine o'clock, Hermione stood up and announced that she would best get home before it gets really late.

"No. You are going to stay here tonight. That's what your mum and I decided. I don't want you driving home this late in your condition. Especially if Ron was not there." Hermione wanted to protest, but she was tired and she doesn't want to go home in an empty house.

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the alarm going off. She sat up and was disoriented when she saw the un-familiar furniture, and then she remembered she was in her parent's house, in the room they reserved for her and Ron whenever they visit them. She flicked her wand and saw the time. She mumbled a curse when she saw the time. She jumped out of bed, went to the loo and changed. She had to be at work today, having missed five days already.

She went downstairs and told her parents that she would be living. While she was putting on her coat, her mum told her that she would stay with her until Ron gets back. She nodded in agreement, went outside and apparated at the Ministry.

While she was walking to the lifts, she had an unfortunate luck to bump into Marcus Flint and Thomas Nott, Theodore's brother. They sneered at her, while they were waiting for one of the lifts to open up. Hermione was pretty sure that they were up to no good. He ignored them and stared ahead.

When the lift opens the three of them got in, together with two other people, a witch and a wizard. The box car rumbled down below, it makes Hermione's stomach churned.

The lift opens up once more, and Flint and Nott got out. More people got in and some notes flew in as well. Before it closes she saw Malfoy talking to the other two. She was unnerved when Malfoy turned his head and stared at her.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Plese leave me some review after reading. Cheers! And thanks to chavi garg: a guest to the site for reviewing, and to Lolah for adding this story to her alert.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I wish I own Harry Potter, but I do not. It's all J.K. Rowling. I do own some of the characters I made up :) teehee!**

**Forever:**

Chapter 3:

After seeing Malfoy, Flint and Nott, Hermione's over active brain starts working. She could not imagine how and why those three were in the Ministry, after all, their fathers was charged as being Death Eaters and found guilty. Even Draco was tried in court, although he was acquitted; thanks to Harry and Ron. Still she would think that Minister Kingsley should have more sense in dealing with those lots. She decided that she would ask Kingsley later of what was going on.

She willed herself not to think of them again, until she talked to Kingsley. When she got to her office and saw how much work she had to do, she sighed. After a week off, her desk was full of folders and her in-box was swimming with notes that she needed to attend to. She shrugged off her travelling cloak and draped it behind her desk and started working right away.

The next few days flashed by fast. Ron and Harry had been gone for a week and a half now. Today was Sunday, and Hermione was due to the Burrow soon. She kicked herself silently for sleeping in late. She was supposed to go to her parents' house for lunch before she had to go to the Burrow. She hastily scribbled a note to her parents telling them that she would not able to make it to lunch today.

She called in their owl and asked to deliver the note to her parents house. After a week of her mum staying with her, they both decided that she should go home for a few days and would come back if Ron is still not home in three days' time. After the owl left, she went into the loo and took a shower. She didn't know that being pregnant would sap her energy, she was tired all the time and hungry too. She was only glad that her morning sickness had passed, she hoped.

Hermione was very happy that she and Ron will have their little bundle of joy. She hoped that Ron would come home soon, she missed him very much. The house felt very empty with her the only inhabitant. While she was getting dressed, she panicked at the thought that Molly might notice that she had gained weight and her stomach was a little bigger than normal. She decided to wear loose clothing, just in case.

ooOOoo

Harry, Ron and the six teams of Aurors came back an hour ago. Ron was beginning to get a bad headache; he just wanted to get home to Hermione as soon as possible. But he knew he could not go home just yet. As Harry was their leader and he was Harry's first hand Lieutenant, Kingsley expected them to write a full report regarding the mission. He could smell himself and he felt disgusted. The team hadn't had a shower in three days and was looking forward to a long hot shower. He looked over at Harry's desk and he too looked as dirty as he was.

"Ugh. I want to go home!" Ron moaned and put down his quill. He rubbed his face with his two hands clearly frustrated. "I'm hungry, mate." He said to Harry.

"Sure. Only you can think of food." Harry chuckled. He too, was getting hungry and very tired. He wanted to go home to Ginny and Jamie; he missed them more with this mission. He remembered the two suspected Death Eaters that they apprehended a couple of days ago and the threat one of them uttered before Ron threw the stunnig spell at him. He sighed in frustration and continued to scratched on his parchment; he wanted to finish this report as soon as possible so that he and Ron could leave sooner rather than later. He looked over to where Ron sat, he too was writing rather fast. He smiled and went back to his own report.

"Well, I'm done with my report. I'll just get my stuff and I'm leaving." Ron said to Harry. He stood from his chair, gathered his rucksack and gathered his report from the table. Harry, too, was done and together they left their office. They walked to the lift, and together went to the Minister's office. Harry and Ron smiled at his secretary when they got there. Harry knocked, and they both walked in.

They stopped on their tracks when they saw that Malfoy was in Kingsley's office. Harry's face was passive when Malfoy looked at him with a smirk, but Ron was a different story.

"Hi Kingsley." Harry greeted the Minister, ignoring Draco.

"Ferret!" Ron hissed.

"Weasel!" hissed Draco back.

Kingsley stood up from his chair, and gave Ron and Draco a look that said, do not try something stupid.

"Ron and I are done. We're going home." Harry said simply, and placed his report on his desk, Ron did the same. Then Harry took Ron's arm and stirred him outside. They went back to the lift, and this time they took it to the main floor. He knew his friend was seething and doesn't blame him for that.

They decided to walk home, and maybe gathered his thoughts. He knew Ron was a little strung up after seeing Malfoy at the Minister's office.

"Stupid git!" Ron burst out. Harry remained quiet. He pulled the collar of his coat to cover his ears, it was unusually cold tonight.

"What do you think he wants with Kingsley? And why was Kingsley even talking to him?" Ron seethed.

"I don't know Ron, but I'm going to find out." Harry said. As they turned to a corner he told Ron that he wanted to go home and see his family. At the mention of home, Ron forgot about Draco and got excited of seeing Hermione again. They apparated each to their own destination.

It was 10:00 pm when Ron got home. He first checked the ward before going inside the house. He quietly walked in; he put his rucksack down and took his filthy travelling cloak. He went upstairs quietly to see if Hermione was asleep. He opened the bedroom door quietly and peeked in. She was asleep alright, softly snoring. He went downstairs into the kitchen to get food.

After he ate he went into the bathroom and took a long hot shower. He massaged his shoulders to get his tired muscles to relax. When he was finished he quietly got a pair of pajama bottoms, and got into bed with Hermione.

Hermione woke up groggily and noticed a warm body beside her. Ron's arm was draped over her waist and she smiled. She was amazed at herself for not waking up when he got home. She snuggled closely to his warm body and he did the same unconsciously.

Hermione shivered uncharacteristically and opened her eyes slowly, looked at the alarm clock on the table beside the bed and saw that it was 6:45 in the morning. She saw that their bedroom window was slightly ajar. She got out of bed and closed them. She kissed the sleeping form of Ron on their bed, and rubbed her belly absently and went in the loo to get ready for work.

She was preparing breakfast when Ron walked in the kitchen. He had a big smile on his face when he saw his wife.

"Hey beautiful." Ron said and walked to her and gave her a kiss and a hug. He lingered with her for a few minutes before looking at her proper. Then a silly grin pure of love registered in his freckled face.

"Hello my son." He whispered as he bent down and kissed Hermione's belly. He also noticed that she was showing a little bit already. Hermione giggled at him.

"Son?" Hermione asked smiling wide.

"Yes. He was going to be Gideon Bilius Weasley!" Hermione looked scandalized at the name Ron came up with. Ron was grinning wickedly when he saw his wife's reaction.

"Oh Ron. That is the most…I don't know stupidest name. I mean…I love your middle name, but Gideon Bilius? Plus we don't know yet if it's a girl or a boy, and even if we have a boy I'm not sure I would want to name him that." Ron pretended to looked hurt and clutched his chest.

"Hermione! I thought it was the most endearing name and manly name." They both knew he was joking and they laughed so hard together, Hermione was clutching her sides. When they sobered up. Ron asked her if she had already seen a healer.

"Mum and I went last week. We went to a Muggle doctor. I asked her to." Hermione added when he saw the look on Ron's face.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anyone to find out yet, that I'm pregnant until us- you and I announced it together to your family." Hermione said.

"Okay, then." Ron replied and kissed her.

"Did the healer tell you how many months are you pregnant?" Hermione nodded and said,

"I'm almost thirteen weeks pregnant."

After they had discussed how they're going to tell his parents, Hermione left for work.

To Hermione's opinion the week crawled as slowly as a snail's pace, but the flurry of activities at her work made Hermione even more temperamental. Some of the potions they were analyzing were either had lack of ingredients or too much.

She snapped at one of her assistants for a reason she couldn't even remember. After that incident, she had trouble concentrating on what she was doing; it also didn't help when just this morning she snapped at Ron as well for making too much noise while eating breakfast. Her mum said that, her being snappy and irrational is sometimes part of being pregnant because of the raging hormones.

She sighed and was glad that it was already Friday; she had a week-end to make up with Ron and to just relax. She felt awful all day, having too much work to do. She was glad two of her reports that was due next week was done, and she had only need to write the report on the Potions that they had received two days ago from the Ministry of Magic in Romania.

Hermione was concentrating writing on a parchment when she heard a knock. She looked up and asked who it was. Her assistant poked her head in.

"This just came in. It was delivered by owl." She said.

Hermione's eyes furrowed and took the note from her. They usually don't let an owl delivered notes. The note was sealed on what looked like _blood?_ Curious, Hermione slit opened the enveloped and read the contents. She gasped and dropped the notes on the table. She balled her fists to prevent them from shaking.

She took a deep breath and with her wand she levitated the note in front of her so that she could read it without touching it again.

**'This is your warning:**  
**Do not poke around where your _Mudblood_ nose was not concerned'**

Then She remembered that day more than two weeks ago when she saw Marcus and Thomas talking with Draco. She would bet her galleons that those men had something to do with it, she just was not sure who would send such a note and how did it pass through security. Kingsley assured her that Draco was not doing illegal; in fact, he had told her that his family and Astoria's are planning to donate galleons to St. Mungo's. He also assured her that he would look into it why Flint and Nott was in the vicinity to which he said concerned him very much.

She had forgotten about that day and his conversation with Kingsley. She should have followed up with if he did indeed looked into why the sons of convicted Death Eaters were at the Ministry that day. She remembered Professor Moody's mantra of _constant vigilance, _and felt a wave of shame.

Hermione knew that there were still witches and wizards out there who still support Voldemort, they may not be in the open, but she knows they were out there. She thought for a long time what she would do with the letter and the threat. In the end she decided not to tell Ron and the family, until she had more solid proof that it is indeed a threat.

Hermione decided to leave early, her head beginning to ache. She gathered her notes and her bag and walked out of her office, telling her assistant that she was leaving when she passed her desk. She walked to the lift and took it into the Atrium lobby, from there she went to the apparition point and apparated to their house.

Ron stumbled into the living room of their house exhausted after a grueling training he and Harry taught that day the new Auror recruits. Harry did the dueling techniques and he did the tactical techniques. Hermione poked her head out from the kitchen door and saw her husband wiping the soot's off his robes.

"Hey sweetie." Hermione greeted him with a smile. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss and then bent down to do the same to her belly. "Hello there, Bilius." Hermione giggled and smacked him playfully on his arm.

"I will not have you call our baby Bilius." Ron kissed her full on the mouth chuckling.

"Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes. You can go and freshen up if you want." Hermione said putting the last minute touched on dinner.

They went to bed that night discussing what they should name the baby. Hermione reminded him that they had an appointment to a healer in St. Mungo's next week. Ron was excited to tell everyone that he will be a dad soon. And proceeded to tell his wife that his brother's and Harry are not the only one how to make a baby. This earned him a smacked on the arm. He chuckled and gathered his wife into his arms and kissed her. They made love that night and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: Chapter three's done. Thank you all who read and left reviews. Special thank you shout out to: Galatea Black, rhmac12 and NazChick. Please if you are reading this…would you mind if you maybe, a leave a review? No flames though. If you don't like it, I ask you politely to not read it again. Happy reading! Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I wish I own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: A made a bit of a minor adjustments on chapter 1. It's about how old Harry and Ginny's son James is. I'd like to give a shout-out thanks to chavi (a guest on this site), thanks for reviewing.**** And thanks to NazChick for another review. **

**Forever:**

Chapter 3:

Hermione was all aflutter while getting ready to go to the Burrow. Sensing her distressed, Ron took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked.

"Do you think Molly would know that I'm pregnant just by looking at me?" She asked her husband while pulling away from his arms. Ron thought for a while and then said.

"I would bet my ten galleons on that. Maybe, because sometimes mum has this knack ability to know something even if you want to hide something from her. Maybe that's why I always get in trouble with her. But, let us hope that this time her psychic ability will not be turned on today." Ron explained smiling reassuringly at his wife.

Hermione looked rather skeptical, but said, "I hope so too. As I rather have us announce the news."

Ron and Hermione reached the Apparition point outside the Burrow. A few seconds after they had landed, Harry and Ginny materialized. Ginny was soothing the rather put out Jamie in her arms, who clearly did not like the sensation of apparating. Harry meanwhile took a tiny bag and a small contraption from his pocket.

"Engorgio." Harry muttered. The bag turned into its original size and the contraption was merely a pram for Jamie. Ginny proceeded to put the squirming baby on his pram while Harry rummaged through the bag and producing a soother for his son; after he settled down, sucking on his soother, Ginny was able to buckled him in place. Ron looked at all the stuff his sister and his mate were carrying and he was amazed at how much a small child would really need.

He took Hermione's hands and together the two couple and Jamie made their way toward the house. Angelina and Audrey met them at the door. As soon as the five of them got inside George and Bill chorused and said.

"Mum! They're here!"

The house was louder than usual. And, it seems like everyone was talking at the same time even the kids seems louder. Arthur looked around and smiled at his kids and grandkids. Bill and Fleur were there with their second daughter Dominique and their son Louis (Victoire was still at Hogwarts, although school breaks are coming and she would be home for the Christmas holiday). Percy and Audrey, and their kids Molly and Lucy. George and Angelina and their kids baby Fred and four year old Roxanne. Then there's Jamie, the rambunctious of the bunch. The only one who has not a child yet was Ron and Hermione, and Charlie who was not married but with a girlfriend. He sighed with a proud smile at his loud and big family.

Arthur turned his head when Ginny and Hermione approached him.

"Hi dad." Ginny kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Hello Arthur." She too kissed him.

"Hullo girls." Arthur replied, and turned his attention back to his grandkids who are playing exploding snaps.

"I want to talk to you." Ginny whispered to Hermione. Hermione frown and nodded. Ginny hurriedly pulled Hermione's hand and together they went upstairs into Ginny's old room. She locked the door and cast a _Muffliato _charm, and walked over to her old bed and sat.

"Listen, Hermione. I know you and Ron are planning to tell the family about the baby. I'm not going to spoil your surprise, but I also have a surprise for you. No one knows yet, except Harry and me, and now you." Ginny said hurriedly wringing her hands into her lap.

"I already know you're not going to spoil our surprise for us. Wait…did you tell Harry?" Hermione asked surprised at her friend for telling Harry, after she had asked her not to.

"Of course I didn't." Ginny said and looked as though she did not care much for the idea that Hermione thought so otherwise.

"Oh. Okay, I'm sorry. What is the matter, then?" Hermione apologized.

"That's okay. What I want to tell you are that…well I'm pregnant too!" Ginny smiled sheepishly. Hermione shrieked and threw her arms over her friend and laughed.

Ginny hoped a different reaction, but this was great.

"Oh Ginny! Congratulations!" Hermione said rubbing her own belly.

"Ginny, we should tell the family together." She suggested happily.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked looking a bit apprehensive at the idea.

"Of course, I'm sure. It would be fun telling everyone that we are both pregnant. Besides, can you imagine what George and Bill would say to Harry and Ron? Us being pregnant at the same time?" Hermione and Ginny laughed at all the possible teasing her husband and brother would get from everyone. So they plotted to tell the family together.

When they went downstairs, Hermione sat beside Ron and whispered something to his ears. Ginny did the same to Harry.

"Oi! You lot dinners ready." Bill called in. And all at once the women stood up and gathered each of their kids and led them into the magically enhanced kitchen.

Molly upon seeing Hermione at the door, she blurted out, "You're pregnant!" then her eyes travelled to Ginny who was standing behind Hermione and said, "And so are you!" At once everyone became quiet and stopped what they were doing. Hermione glanced behind her and saw Ginny, a look of surprised on her face and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Way to steal our thunder, Mum. We wanted to make an announcement." Ron grumbled. He walked over to Hermione and put his arms around her. And then it dawned on him. His head snapped to where Harry was sitting.

"You guys are pregnant too?" He asked incredulously. Harry had the decency to look embarrassed. He nodded and said.

"Yeah. Well, congratulations to you, too, Ron." Harry said.

"Thanks mate."

Then Bill glanced at Harry and said, "Again?" Upon hearing this Ginny snapped.

"Well. Look who's talking." Bill's wife Fleur smirked at her husband as if to say; serves you right for opening your big mouth.

"Did I hear it right? Ickle Ronniekins is going to be a daddy?" said George who just entered the room.

"It's true," admitted Ron, puffing out his chest as if he just won a duel. Hermione blushed and rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Thant's wonderful news, Ron and Hermione and you too Harry and Ginny." Arthur said. He hugged his daughter and Hermione, while clapping Ron and Harry on the back. And all the men followed suit.

"Well-I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to do that. I was just excited." Molly said sheepishly giving her son and daughter-in-law a kiss and a hug. Fleur, Angelina and Audrey made a beeline for Ginny and Hermione, congratulating them.

"Alright everyone. Let's all eat the food is getting cold. We will celebrate after dinner." She said as she saw the younger kids making a mess with their food.

After dinner and when the kids are in bed. Hermione asked a lot of questions about pregnancy. And her sister-in-laws have a lot to offer.

"Ze first child eez very eezpecial, 'Ermione." Fleur said.

"I know. I can't wait to meet my baby. The only thing I have a complaint was the morning sickness. The first few weeks were difficult."

"I had an easy pregnancy with my two. I did not have any morning sickness, just cravings. But, it was not like daisies and fairy-lights, you know? My hormones were so bad when I was pregnant." Angelina said laughing at the memories.

"Oh I remember that." Audrey said staring at the distance remembering.

"And don't forget the aching back and tired feet and water retention." Added Angelina.

"But do not worry, 'Ermione. Zere are compensations when you finally zee your little cheri." Fleur said.

Hermione took everything in. She rubbed her belly smiling contently. She really could not wait to meet their baby, he or she will make hers and Ron's life more meaningful and full of joy.

As the night progresses one by one everyone started to leave carrying their slleping kinds in their arms, until it was just Hermione and Ron that left at the Burrow since they only live nearby. While Hermione was in the bathroom, Ron sat with his mum in the kitchen.

"Mum. Do you think I'm ready to have a baby?" Ron asked.

Molly looked at her youngest son and smiled. She remembered when he was just a little boy. He was such a good baby, always followed George and Fred around, doing the same thing as the twins and sometimes getting into accident because of the twins. But, Ron he has such a good heart. Molly took her son's hand.

"Of course you are, Ron. You are going to be such a wonderful father and Hermione and your baby was lucky to have you." Ron was silent.

"Whether it's a boy or a girl. I am sure that, that baby will have all the love in the world. And I can't wait to be a grandmother again. Your dad and I were waiting for this time to come and now it's here and we could've been more any happier. So don't you fret, alright? You are ready and I'm sure Hermione was to."

Tears sprung to his eyes, and his mum put her arms over him and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Thanks Mum." He said. He wiped his eyes when he saw Hermione standing at the door. They left to go home after that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Forever:**

Chapter 5:

Ron and Hermione's day were filled with anticipation for the impending birth of their baby. And Ron had told Kingsley, he would not accept any missions which would involve out of the country, until Hermione gives birth and both of them became more familiar with taking care of a baby. Kingsley agreed, but with one condition. He had told Ron, that if there comes a time the Ministry really needs his service he would have to take the assignments. Ron made a fuss, but reluctantly agreed in the end.

Hermione was now in her second trimester. And Ron, to her delight became more involved in her pregnancy, they even go to the healer together and he was the one who would anxiously asked questions. On their last appointment, the healer assured Ron for the tenth time that everything was progressing normally and that Hermione will deliver on time give or take a few days as it was always the case for firstborn child.

Every night when Ron gets home from work he either has chocolate frogs for Hermione or a bunch of red roses, and stuffed animals for their unborn child. Hermione loved every bit of pampering from Ron. It was however not 'fairy-lights and daisies' as Angelina had said.

One day while they were having breakfast, Hermione glared at Ron when he starts talking his mouth full of eggs.

"What'd I do now?" Ron asked innocently.

"Well. I'll have you know that I did not understand a word you just said?" Hermione huffed in an exasperated tone.

"Why not? I did not say in _gobbledygook,_ have I?" Ron answered and shook his head. He knew it's going to be another one that Hermione found annoying. It was like she finds fault in everything he does even if he was just sitting doing nothing at all.

"Well. You haven't, Ronald. It's just…well never mind." Hermione stood with difficulty and when Ron tried to help her, she put up her hand.

"I can walk by myself, you know?"." She said huffing out of the room.

"Waddle, more like." Ron muttered hoping that Hermione did not hear him.

Hermione sat in her recliner and started leafing through the baby catalogued. She sighed and thought of her conversation with Ron; then reminded herself that it was not a conversation at all. She was upset and annoyed with him for nothing. It seemed like it was every time she looked at him she would get annoyed, whether he was doing something nice for her or he's being idiotic. Maybe, Angelina and Audrey were right, it's the hormones. She felt bad for Ron.

ooOOoo

"Hermione, I'm home." Ron shouted out as he stepped out from the fireplace.

Hermione waddled down from the stairs and fast as a Hippogrip, Ron helped her down.

"Hi. How was your day?" Hermione asked.

Ron kissed her softly on the lips, and then bent down and planted a kiss on her stomach. "And how's my son there? I bet you you're all snuggly and happy." Ron cooed at her belly. Then he gasped when he felt a tiny kicked. Hermione giggled when she saw his awed reaction.

"Did you feel that?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, Ron. I did. She's been kicking non-stop well…not non-stop, but I feel her more every day." Hermione said glowing.

"Wait. I felt it again. That means the baby is a boy and not a girl." Ron said laughing. Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes. He helped her on her rocking chair making sure her back pillow is in place. Hermione grunted as she sat with a little difficulty. Ron kneeled in front of her, a look of concern on his face.

Hermione took her husband's face on both her hands looked lovingly in his eyes.

"I love you so much, Ron." She said as she kissed him tenderly.

"I love you too and our baby. You know we're going to have so much fun with him."

"Yes we will. I know from watching everyone that it would be hard at first, but it will be worth it."

"Hermione, are you scared?" Ron asked. She glanced at her husband and said.

"I am Ron. I'm most scared of giving birth, but I know you'll be there."

"I am very scared, too. And of course, I'll be there every step of the way."

"Now let's go get dinner, because I'm hungry." Hermione laughed at this.

"Only you can think of food." Ron asked Hermione to just sit there and he will prepare their dinner.

"Ron, I'm pregnant. Not invalid." Hermione protested, but Ron insisted. She was glad though, because her feet ached since this afternoon. She was glad it was Saturday and she doesn't have to go to work the next day.

Saturday morning they decided to go to Diagon Alley to get some last minute stuff for the baby's room. Ron took his time looking at the different kind of prams, baby bottles and baby blankets and toys. He was like a kid himself especially when he saw something that he wanted to buy for the baby.

After they left the children's store, they walked a block to Weasley's Wizards Wheezes to pay a visit to George and Angelina and their kids. Hermione pulled her gloved back on as it was still chilly. Ron led the way, opening the door to the shop, and a bell rang though the store. As they stepped in, the store was abnormally empty. There were only few shoppers in the store. George bounded down a staircase and bounced over to Hermione and Ron, beaming widely.

"And what are you two doing in my shop at such a lovely day?" He asked grinning. He kissed his sister-in-law's cheek.

"Hi George." Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

"Where's Angelina?" asked Hermione, taking off her scarf and cloak.

"Upstairs with the kids." George said greeting the new customer that had just came in.

"You mind if I go and see her and the kids?" asked Hermione.

"Go right ahead," answered George. Ron sat behind the counter and watched his brother work.

"Do you have any new products?" Ron asked his brother. George shook his head.

"I have something in mind, but I think I will delay developing it for now. We still have the five new products we launched last year. Besides Angelina and I wanted to take a little holiday over the summer. Developing a product now would not be a good idea." Ron agreed.

"George, can I ask you something?" George regarded his younger brother thoughtfully his lips twitching.

"What is it, brother of mine?" George asked, pasting a smile on his face.

"Well-you know…I just wanted to ask you abouthowtotakecareababy?" Ron blurted out uncomfortably forming the last words together.

George chuckled at this. He walked over to the door and put a closed sign. Then he gestured for Ron to follow him.

"Is Ickle Ronnikins, nervous?" George asked. They went into the store's back room where George kept it as a tiny kitchen. He had put the kettle on the stove and gestured for his brother to sit. When his kettle whistled, George poured tea and handed a cup to Ron.

"So, tell me again what you want to ask me."

"I already ask you."

"First of all you didn't ask me anything, you mumbled something a baby…and see what else…ah about take care." George said grinning wickedly.

"Prat." Ron muttered.

"I heard that." Ron glared at his brother.

"Okay. What you need to know, Ron, is babies are delicate, but they can be tough, too."

Ron looked at him confused.

"How could they be delicate and tough at the same time? You're like Hermione. Just please tell me what I need to know about taking care of a baby. Because, I don't think…you know I'll be a good dad. What if I drop it?" Ron asked looking scared. George laughed.

"Come to think of it. I had no idea why Hermione let you touched her." Ron glared daggers at his brother.

"You're such a prat!" Ron said.

"Okay…don't get too excited. Here goes. I will tell you this only because you're my brother and, you know- I don't want you dropping my future niece or nephew." He said and continued.

"What I learned since having my own kids is they want to feel safe and comfortable when you hold them whether it's a baby or even a small child. You feel tension around them then they feel that same tension."

"But…"

"I remember when Roxanne was placed into my arms for the first time. It was the greatest feeling in the world. I thought I wouldn't be able to feel that kind of happiness since…you know, Fred died. It's not the same feeling, but I know I will do anything to protect that tiny human being that I help create."

Ron felt a lump in his throat at the mention of his dead brother.

"And when that tiny fingers wrapped into my too big pinky, and I said, '_hello my darling daughter, welcome to the world, I'm your daddy. _It was the best feeling, still is."

"What did she do?" Ron asked. George stared into space with a smile as if remembering something really good.

"Well. She opened her eyes and looked at me. And then she screamed like a Weasley!"

Ron gave a tiny chuckle.

"The point Ron is that there are no written manuals to be a parent. You just have to go with the flow and hope that you're doing something right and that you will love them to death. I can't tell you what to do; I can only give you advice and be there for you and Hermione." George sighed and clapped his brother on the back.

"Now let's go see what everyone's doing." George stood and went outside. Ron followed him.

"Thanks George." Ron said.

"No problem, Ron. Anytime." Ron looked at his brother in a new way. George was more mature and a little more subtle.

They left after Ron said hello to Angelina and the kids.

OoOOoo

They had turned their spare bedroom into a nursery and at first Ron wanted to paint it orange like the colour of his favourite Quidditch team the Chudley Cannons.

"You are not going to paint the room with that ghastly colour, Ron." Hermione threatened and told him that she would hex him if he did so. So they had settled on a more neutral colour. Harry and Ginny came over to help. Ron and Harry had painted the room in wildflower honey with a very light green trimming. While the men were painting Ginny helped Hermione choose the pictures she will hang on the wall. Hermione chose a bunch of muggle fairy tales stories; like 'Winnie the Pooh with Christopher Robbins' and 'Bambi'.

When Ron and Ginny saw the pictures they had asked her why she had chosen those pictures to put in the baby's room. Hermione adamantly relayed the story and when she got to the part where 'Bambi's' mum were killed. Ginny asked her to stopped. Both women started crying. Ron stared at the two, puzzled. He quietly left the room to find Harry.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"Those two are _mental_." He said. He proceeded to tell Harry what he heard and witnessed.

"Ah!" Was all Harry could say?

When Harry, Ginny and Jamie left. Ron and Hermione went back into the nursery and admired at the worked they had done. Hermione rubbed her stomach with a wistful smile. Ron kissed his wife's forehead and said, "I'm so happy, Hermione. Are you?"

Hermione nodded and wrapped her arm on his waist.

It was one night in May when Ron and Hermione were both quietly reading a baby book that Ron had bought in the Muggle bookstore called 'You and Your Baby' discussing possible names. When a tawny owl tapped on the windowpane. Ron recognized it as one of the Ministry official owl. He frowned and walked to the window to open it to let the owl in. He then untied the note and read it carefully.

Ron: We need you at the Ministry. It's urgent! Come Now!

Ron looked at Hermione and saw in her eyes that she understood, but she looked upset.

"I know. You better go." Hermione said kissing her husband.

Ron changed into his Auror robes and kissed Hermione.

"Be careful." Hermione said.

"I will. I won't be long. Make sure the ward is up. I love you. Don't wait up, I'll probably be late." Ron said and was gone.

ooOOoo

"What happened?" Ron asked when he got to the Ministry. Harry was already there with some other Aurors as well. Ron scanned the room and saw Seamus, Gerard, Aidan and two others that he could not remember the names because they are the new recruits.

"Our special ops in Romania and someone from outside the Ministry found some interesting activities. It was the one you-" Kingsley nodded to him and Harry, "-and Harry were working on about a year ago, until we decided that it was best not to pursue it at that time. But now, we know that there was activity going on- dark activity. We have received an hour ago from our intelligence that these two dark wizards were linked in this particular group of radicals. We have enough evidence to apprehend them and take them into custody." Kingsley explained to the group of Aurors.

"What do you want us do?" asked Harry. Kingsley looked at his two best Aurors apologetically.

"I'm sorry Ron, Harry. I know you two had asked me not to give you out of country assignments, but I need my best men for this. And you two are it." The two nodded.

"I want you and Ron to take your best men and leave within the hour. We can't spare any more time dilly-dallying. Aidan, Ross, you two come with me. Seamus, Gerard, Sean, you will stay with Harry and Ron. Assemble your men Harry. I will meet you here in half an hour. Now!" Kingsley said in a booming voice. Ron and Harry scrambled on their feet and left the room followed by the other three other wizards.

As soon as Harry chooses his men for these operations, Ron sends his Patronus to Hermione to tell her that it was an urgent mission; he didn't go into detail, but that he was sorry. He just told her not to worry. Harry did the same thing. They apparated to Romania as soon as Kingsley handed Harry all the necessary paperwork's and had approved Harry's team.

Hermione almost fell out of her chair when there was a sudden bright light, and then Ron's Patronus materialized in front of her. And after it delivered the message the bright light dissolved into nothingness. Hermione felt the stinging of tears around her eyelids, but willed it not to fall down. She needs to remember that Ron's job sometimes takes him away from her, even in the dead of night whether it's dangerous or just a walk in the park. She was still worried though, because she doesn't know when he was going to come back or if he was going to come back at all. And that was her worry every time he left home. She rubbed her belly and whispered.

"Daddy will be alright. He'll come home as soon as he's able." Hermione's tears finally fell and it dropped to her burgeoning stomach.

ooOOoo

_Draco was screaming at the person standing in front of him. The figure cowers, but only slightly._

"_I have told you before. I am not like my father. I won't go into something that will put my family's life in danger. I will, however, send you five thousand galleons. These will be the first and the last time I will do this." He said._

"_So what you're saying is that you're not going to participate with the group?" The man sneered at Draco his teeth gritting._

"_No I will not Marcus. I have told you before, that I am not. I don't want my business and my wife's reputation to be sullied in these activities of yours." Draco fired back._

"_Is it because the 'mudblood' saw us talking that day at the Ministry? Or that Potter and Weasley are your chums now?" He received an eyeful of hate from Draco's wife._

"_I suggest Mr. Flint, that you not refer that awful word in my presence?" Astoria Malfoy said. Then she stared at her husband hard._

"_I don't care if Hermione saw us or not. I do not care about what Potter and Weasley thinks. And for your information, they are not my friends. Now if you please, excuse us. I will have the galleons deposited at Gringotts in your name. Whatever you do with it is up to you. Goodbye, Marcus." Draco said. He walked to the door and opened it. Marcus walked past him sneering. _

"_Don't forget that Potter and Weasley was the one who put your father and my father in Azkaban. You best remember that!" Marcus spat._

_When he was gone, Draco locked the door and walked over to his wife. She was standing erect and stoic._

"_What are you planning to do, Draco?" Astoria asked. _

_Draco looked at his pregnant wife and made a decision that he knew would make his father called him 'coward'. He thought that he did not care whether his father thinks of him as coward or not. He needs to protect his family and will not make the same mistakes._

"_I'll go to the Ministry and talk to Kingsley." Astoria nodded her blond head and embraced Draco. "I love you, Draco. We have to be careful"_

"_I know. I love you, too." _

That was three hours ago. Draco hoped that Kingsley heed his warning. He still hates Potter and Weasley, but they did save his life and his mum's and dad's, even if his dad says so otherwise. Plus he wanted to have a quiet and normal life for his unborn son and his wife. Astoria was a renowned Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and he will not be the cause of her getting sully.

A/N: Chapter 5 done. Hope you like it. A shout-out thanks to: chavi garg (guest on the site)-I'm glad you like the story so far. I will keep in mind some of your suggestions. To NazChick for your review. You two are the best!

Thanks also to: sbolzzz, the girl you need, and flabbergasted Writer for following my story.

Last but not the least. If you read it please, review it. That's all. Thanks and cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter. So please, don't sue me for I haven't any galleons!**

**Forever:**

Chapter 6:

Their mission as it turned out was not as difficult as Ron and Harry had anticipated. It also helped that their intelligence in Romania and Kingsley's outside source were very accurate. Harry's team of nine Aurors including Ron and the three Romanian Aurors had been hiding for two days now behind thick bushes, outside of a dilapidated cottage in the outskirts of Bucharest in Romania. They have been waiting patiently. Ron re-checked his parchment he was holding in his hand for the third time. Ron, being the head tactical Auror he was the one who gives their team, where and how to position themselves during the raid. He looked at Harry and gave his head a slight nod, conveying that they were ready.

After a long wait the door to the cottage opened and a lone figure came out. Harry looked at his watched, put up his right hand over his shoulder and gave his signal.

The night flooded with blinding lights, screams of _Stupefy and Petrificus Totalus_ and other unforgivable curses could be heard in the dead of night. People were screaming, dodging off curses and flashes of green, red and blue lights were coming from every direction. Then all at once everything ceased. Harry lighted his wand, "Lumos." The others followed. Then he spoke.

"Is every one alright?" He yelled surveying his surroundings, only but one in his team was killed it was the new recruit, Tim Brady. He felt a surged of anger and sadness; he knew his work sometimes have casualties, but it doesn't make it any easier, especially when one of his men get killed. Then he bent down to make sure that the _Body-Bind _curse he puts on their captives were intact. He looked for Ron and found him half lying, half leaning on a big rock behind him, he had cuts and bruises on his face and arms, but the big one was the huge gash on his shoulder, blood were flowing from it freely, he look pale. Seamus was bent over him tending his wound with the essence of _Dittany. _

"All right, mate?" He asked. Ron nodded and winced when Seamus put a bandage on his shoulder.

"Alright then. What about you, Seamus?" Harry could see that he too had some deep cuts on his left cheek, but other than that he seems to be fine.

"I'm fine, Harry. Just cuts and bruises. And you?"

"I'll live." He said wiping the blood oozing off the side of his lrft eye. He made sure that everyone in his team and the Romanian team were alright. Three out of the seven wizards from the group they had apprehended were killed. Kingsley's outside source was right, when he said that two of their targets were Marcus Flint's brother and the other was Theodore Nott's brother, Thomas.

Harry turned to the three Romanians and shook their hands.

"Thank you for all your help Dobra, Antonescu and you too, Petrova. This mission wouldn't be possible if it weren't for the help of your Ministry."

"Ve should be the one thanking you, Mr. Potter." They confer for a while and then one of the captive wizards spat at Harry.

"You will pay for this, Potter! You and that bloody Weasley. You are both pathetic. You think that when the Dark Lord perished no one would continue his great work?" This earned him a slap in the face by Antonescu.

"You shut your bloody mouth, you filthy vastard!" He said with a heavy accent.

"If that's a threat, then you're the bloody idiot. I'm not the one in custody, Am I?" Harry said. He and Antonescu levitated the men and together they apparated them into the Ministry of Magic.

Seamus took a still weak Ron side-along to apparate. Aidan and the rest of the team stayed behind to clean up the mess and to bring in the one that was killed. After Harry briefed the Romanian Minister of Magic, he along with his team went back to England.

Kingsley was waiting for them with the head of the Auror Department, Alexei Bevard. Ron and Harry started relaying the night's event; Harry handed Kingsley a parchments containing with list of names and plans they had ceased at the cottage.

After Kingsley and Bevard examined the lists, everyone in the room agreed to have the captives transported and put in Azkaban to wait for their trials. Bevard had asked Harry to write his report and have it ready as soon as possible. Kingsley ordered Harry and the rest of his team to go home and gave them few days off to re-energize.

Ron and Harry went to the lift and took it to the Atrium. When they reached the lobby they went out to the apparition point.

"See you later, mate." Ron said.

"Are you sure you're alright, Ron?" Harry asked looking a little worried for his friend.

"I'm alright, just tired. Bye, Harry." He turned and with a pop he was gone.

Harry did the same.

Ron was so exhausted the bright sunlight's making him dizzy. He knew Hermione was already gone for work. So went upstairs, shrugged his traveling cloak off and grunted, his wound is sore and throbbing. He collapsed on the bed exhausted, not bothering to clean up, and five minutes later he was fast asleep.

Hermione came home that night feeling drained, her back ache and her belly seems to weigh a ton. She longed for Ron to come home soon, she missed him very much and it gets lonely when he's not around, having no idea that Ron was fast asleep upstairs.

Hermione took her cloak off and hanged it in the hallway closet and then she went in the kitchen to heat up the barley soup that Molly sent for her. After she put a warming charm on the bowl of soup, Hermione decided to change before she eat. She was about to step on the first landing when she heard a noise, she stopped and listened again, carefully straining her ears, determining where that noise was coming from. She gasped when she realized that it was coming from upstairs. Hermione took her wand and gripped it tightly, she pointed it in front of her ready to defend herself and her unborn child should the need calls for it.

She went upstairs quietly and when she reached the top she stopped and listened some more. The noise was coming from their bedroom; she walked over and pushed the door open as quietly as she could. There was a figure lying on their bed.

"Lumos!" Hermione whispered. The figure grunted so hard that made Hermione jumped and almost dropped her wand. "Shit!"

Then she realized that it was Ron. She walked over to the bed and slowly sat on the edge holding her belly. Hermione noticed the small cut and bruises on her husband's face. She lovingly traced her fingers on each of them. Ron stirred but did not wake up. Then she noticed the bandage on his shoulder, she touched it and Ron winced even in his sleep. She stared at her husband for a little while and left the room.

Ron sleepily went downstairs, his legs felt jelly and his shoulder was sore and tight.

"Hey. How are you?" Hermione asked. She got up and walked over to her husband.

"I've missed you," he said, hugging her, his arms he noticed no longer able to hug her fully because of her burgeoning belly. He pulled away slightly so he could see her face and kissed her tenderly.

"I missed you, too. I'm so glad you're home. What happened to your shoulder?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh! Got hit with a curse, I think its S_ectumsempra_, Seamus was fast though, because he got to me just in time and administer dittany right away."

"Oh! Does it still hurt?" Hermione asked remembering the last time she gave Ron the essence of dittany and she couldn't help but winced at the memory.

"'s, okay. A little sore, but I'll live. How are you? How's the baby doing?" Ron grinned rubbing Hermione's belly.

"We're okay."

"I'm hungry! What's there to it?" He asked.

"Well. Your mum sent batches of soup, bread and pot roast. What do you want to eat?"

"I'll have the roast. Thanks." Hermione went into the kitchen and prepared Ron's plate. He ate in silence while Hermione browsed a baby catalogued.

"Ron we should decide what we're going to name the baby," said Hermione.

"I thought we have decided to call him Gideon Bilius?" answered Ron the side of his lips twitching. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ha! For your information we did not decide on that- that name," fired back Hermione smirking.

"Okay then. What should we name our baby?" he sagged his shoulders and pout dramatically. Hermione laughed at his goofiness.

"Well…I was thinking if it's a girl I like to name her Rose, if you agree, then if it's a boy I want to name him Hugo." Ron frowned.

"I get Rose…Hugo, however I don't get. Why Hugo? Why not Bilius or Gideon?" he asked.

"Okay. Rose, because of all the flowers you used to give me and I think it's a lovely name. Hugo, because of the book I read when I was young. It's called 'The Invention of Hugo Cabret'." Then Hermione told him the story of the boy and before she could finish Ron laughed interrupting her.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione! You want to name our son after a thief?" Ron asked incredulously. Hermione sighed frustratingly.

"Ron, it's not that he's a thief. Anyways, you have to read the story. So, are we in agreement then?" she said, staring pointedly at her husband.

"Okay to Rose. I'm still thinking about Hugo. We'll have to see and Hermione, even if we have a boy or a girl I'll be happy as long as it's healthy." Ron said kissing her on the mouth.

ooOOoo

Ron came in early after he had two days off work. He was surprised when he saw that Harry was already at his office frantically scratching his quill on a piece of parchment.

Ron called his greetings to Harry and went into his office.

The rest of the day was spent going through all the notes on his in-tray. Once he was done corresponding to all the notes, he started to write his own report on the Romanian mission. It was three hours later when Ron looked up. He stretched his legs under the table and although his shoulder was still sore and throbbing slightly he tried to stretch it as far as he could over his head to make the muscle relax.

There was a small knock on his door and Harry's head poked in.

"Hey. Do you have a minute? Kingsley needs us in his office," Harry said. He walked in and nods his head to Ron's shoulder.

"How's your wound?" he asked.

"It's getting better. What'd he need us for?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged and together they went out of Ron's office and took the lift. Ron glanced at Harry and saw his jaw was tensed.

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked frowning. Harry sighed.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling Kingsley have some bad news."

"How'd you figure that?" he asked, now curious.

"McGregor said he saw Malfoy in the building," Harry said, his eyes darkening. Ron nods and followed his friend out when the lift opened.

Harry and Ron nods at Kingsley's secretary, and without saying a word he opened the door and was not surprised that Draco was there. Ron threw him a dirty look and followed Harry in.

"Harry, Ron, come in. Have a sit," Kingsley said; he was keenly aware of the sudden tension in the room.

"What's he doing here?" Ron asked a little too harsh, his head nodding towards Draco. Ron wanted to hex the stupid smirk he had on his too pale face, but held himself in front of Kingsley. He knew Harry wanted to do the same thing. But he knew Harry; he won't do anything unless provoked. Then Harry sat and Ron followed.

Ron, continued glaring at Draco, but the latter just sat there with a stupid smirk in his stupid pointy face. Ron and Draco continued their staring contest until Kingsley cleared his throat.

"I asked you two to see me because I want you to know that Draco was my outside source," Kingsley started. This got Ron and Harry's full attention.

"Are you barking mad?" Harry and Ron said in unison. Within minutes Ron and Harry talked at once telling Kingsley that Draco was not to be trusted and that if he was the one who gave him the information then maybe it was just a front so that the Ministry's attention will turn the other way, so that he can continue whatever evil things he do best.

"You don't know what the bloody hell I do in my time, you stupid gits," Draco roared.

"Whatever evil plan you have, you'd best think about it, ferret! Because next time a chance presented to me whether I will save your life or not I'll do the latter," Ron hissed at Malfoy.

"Don't let me regret that I spared your life, Draco," Harry added cynically.

"Oh yeah I forgot you two are the bloody heroes. The Chosen One and his Weasel the king!" Draco spat back. A dull buzz started roaring through Ron's head when he heard his old moniker. He stood up and whipped his wand. Harry grabbed him before he could fire any hexes to Draco. He saw that Draco whipped his wand as well and pointing it at Ron.

"That's enough!" roared Kingsley. He was standing up and his wand pointed to Ron's and then to Draco's, the two wands made their way to Kingsley's hand.

"That's enough!" he boomed again. The three looked up, startled to see him standing there his eyes ablaze with anger. Harry had never seen such an angry Kingsley before, exempt the time when he was fighting with the Death Eaters.

"Now if you _boys_ are ready to play nice maybe I can tell you why exactly Mr. Malfoy gave us information."

"Please sit." He said. He then handed Ron and Draco their wand. The three obeyed and all sat waiting for Kingsley's explanation. Ron was still seething and his injured shoulder started throbbing.

A/N: I'm not happy with this chapter, but here it is anyways.  
Thank you to all who are following my story (you guys rock!).  
A big SHOUT-OUT thank you to, Galatea Black and rhmac12 for the reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter. So please, don't sue me for I haven't any galleons!**

**Forever:**

Chapter 7:

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat back down and glared at the three grown men in front of him. His mind was racing! Why didn't he see this coming? Of course, he thought they were mature enough to deal with anything; after all they were now adults. He took another quick glance at the three; Ron still looks mad, Harry looks disgusted and calculating and Draco…hmm…Draco cold and sneering, always a Malfoy. Harry broke the silence.

"What did Malfoy do and why would he need protection?" He asked without looking at Draco.

Ron was still watching Draco at the corner of his eyes with a disgruntled look trying his hard to control his Weasley temper.

To answer Harry's question, Kingsley handed Ron and Harry each a folder marked 'Confidential'. He nodded to them to open it. Both Ron's and Harry's brows knitted when they saw what it contained. There were three 8x10 photographs inside containing pictures of three people. The pictures were taken in different angles, one with the two wizards following a pregnant blonde witch who was walking hurriedly along the street of London, the second one contained two different wizards with the same witch, she was in Diagon Alley inside Flourish and Blotts, and the third picture contained of the witch in St. Mungo's Hospital. The picture was inconspicuous enough, but to the trained eyes the wizards have been following the blonde witch. Harry and Ron looked at Kingsley questioningly.

"Those photographs we presumed were taken two weeks ago and the witch on the picture was Healer Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy, Draco's wife," Shacklebolt said, glancing at Draco who remained quiet.

Ron sat up straight. "What have these photographs got to do with us?"

"About eight months ago a man, a Death Eater we thought had died in the battle of Hogwarts went and visits Malfoy Manor. He had with him four others and tried to convince Draco to join the group they are planning to assemble. They told him that since his father and other well-known Death Eaters were still in Azkaban, they offered Draco the same position his father held when Voldemort was still alive, only this time they said that he should lead the group." Shacklebolt explained. Ron stared at Draco, his eyes dark and shadowed.

"And what did you do?" Harry asked turning to the man beside him.

"At first I refused, but then I told them I'd think about it-"

"Sure you did," murmured Ron sarcastically before Draco could continue. Kingsley cleared his throat and looked pointedly at him.

"When they left I thought that was the end of it. Then about three months ago they… Nott and Mulciber came back wanted to know if I made up my mind to join them. They had showed me lists of people who were linked to Death Eaters, their locations and the people they were targeting. That's when I knew I will never join them. I've seen enough on the Dark Lord's reign, he likes to taunt his victims- you know that Potter- so does his followers. My father was one of them. And for that I will not jeopardize my family's safety. When they came back I told him I'm not going to join their little group, but I will however give them galleons-five thousand to be exact, just to leave us alone. That's when I contacted Kingsley again and gave him the location. A few hours after you came back from Romania I recieved a package- those pictures were in it." Draco's grey cold eyes penetrated Harry's green ones.

"Do you believe him?" Ron asked incredulously.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sighed deeply.

"Of course I do. Draco and Astoria found out who they were targeting. That's why he came to me."

"I'd watch your wife carefully Weasley because she was first on their list being a Mud-"

That's when Ron jumped at him. He was not going to let Malfoy called his wife a _Mudblood!_

"Ron! Get off him," Harry and Kingsley grabbed Ron away from Malfoy who turned a shade of blue from lack of oxygen. Draco bent down coughing while Kingsley and Harry try to prevent Ron from attacking him again. Kingsley put a shield charm between Ron and Draco.

"Piss off, Weasley!"

Ron could see that arrogant expression on his pale face, his angled face; those thin lips, those pair of cold hard gray eyes. He wanted to choke the living daylights out of him, the stupid ferret. Ron thought. He was so angry his whole body was shaking. He winced then, because his wound started throbbing.

"Mr. Malfoy, I will ask you politely not to antagonize my Aurors," Kingsley said in a calm voice.

Draco sneered at Ron, rubbing his now sore neck. Kingsley was livid at the display of tempers. He sent for the rest of Harry's team to come into his office.

"Now everyone please have a seat. I won't have any more of that display of tempers," said Kingsley.

Harry sat there gritting his teeth, he wanted to strangle Malfoy with his bare hands, but years of practice in Auror training and having used to Malfoy's taunting, he restrained himself.

Kingsley continued what Malfoy had told them. "Like I said before, Mr. Malfoy was the one who gave us information regarding the mission in Romania. However we have a bit of a problem. Marcus Flint could not be found and he might have fled the country-"

"Why is it a problem? Good that he left the country fewer prats are good, I'll say," Seamus said chuckling. His boss looked at him pointedly; Seamus stared down at his boots as if it's the most fascinating thing in the world, while Ron and Aidan sniggered.

"Well. He is going to be a problem because if my suspicion is correct he will retaliate. His brother after all is now in Azkaban. He might not do it right away, but he will bind his time and you two and your family will be his target, Draco's too."

Ron and Harry realized what Kingsley had just said. They need to protect their family and if Kingsley was right it's not just them who are in danger. This time the stakes are higher.

"I want you all to take extra precaution until we know that there is no danger. Bevard and I already notified the French Minister and the Bulgarian and Romanian Minister of Magic. I will keep you posted if there is any news. That is all." Several feet shuffled and retreated out of the office.

"Harry, Ron, please stay," Kingsley called before the two could leave the room.

"I want somebody to go with Draco and guard the Manor for the time being until we know that Flint is not a danger. And Ron, Harry, thank you. Please be careful."

"Alright," said Harry coolly. "I'll see if I can spare Janus and McGregor."

"Such a bloody _toerag!" _Ron muttered and left the room. Harry followed.

"Hey."

"You okay?" Harry asked. Ron paused and rounded on Harry his ears red from anger.

"I'll be fine. Why would we need to protect that stupid _git_? I bet you he's the brain of those operations, I mean Flint was stupid even when we were in school; Mulciber is another dumb-ass."

Harry sighed. "I don't know, Ron. I hate the prat as much as you do. For now we have to follow orders." Harry never for one moment considered he might be telling the truth, but he won't say anything to Ron for now. He will look into Draco's story and find out if he really is telling the truth.

"Are you really going to send someone over to that ferret's house?"

"I have to Ron, it's an order."

"All right, then. I'll see you later," he said finally. As they got into the Atrium, Harry walked the other way and Ron went out to the apparition point. There was a loud crack and he was gone.

ooOOoo

Ron walked the little pathway and came around the small garden that Hermione put when they had bought the house. He could smell some of the herbs that are already blooming. When he rounded the bend along the backyard he could see the light was on in the kitchen and could see shadow moving through the curtains. Hermione was home. Ron was having second thought if he would tell her about what Kingsley said earlier.

He looked up when he heard thunder clap overhead. Before he came in, Ron took out his wand and did some wand motion and whispered an incantation, a soft blue light burst out of the tip of his wand and covered the whole house, and he smiled when he knew that the house was now more heavily protected. He continued on to the door when he reaches it the rain started coming down.

"Hey," he called out and Hermione's head poked out from the dining room. She smiled and Ron's heart melted when she smiled at him. Merlin's pants, she still looks so beautiful even when pregnant, more so than before. Hermione's thick hair was pulled in a bun and small ringlets were escaping from it. Her face was a little flushed.

"Hi sweetie. How's your day?" she asked. Hermione walked towards him and kissed him on the lips.

Ron smiled and kissed her back. "'s okay! Except ferret was at the Ministry today?"

"Oh? I hope he's there on Ministry business?"

"He was," he said but did not elaborate. Hermione stared at him waiting if he was going to say more. When he didn't she shrugged her shoulders and said,

"You're in time. Dinner is ready, go wash up and we'll eat after."

Dinner passed slowly with Hermione telling him all the new Potions they were analyzing. Ron just listened quietly as she droned on and on about her department. Finally, Hermione noticed that her husband was not paying much attention to her tonight; he usually wasn't this quiet when it comes to her work. He usually has something not very nice to say.

"Ron…? Are you alright?"

Ron looked up and gave her a small smile. He could not tell her what happened at the Ministry today. "Yeah. I'm just tired."

Hermione started clearing the table, but Ron stopped her.

"I'll clean up here," said Ron.

She looked at her husband, her eyebrows raised questioningly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll go up when I'm done."

"Alright, but don't take long."

Ron knew he had to tell her, so that he could warn her of the danger. He thought about what would happen if Hermione gets hurt and the baby. Fear swelled at his chest at the thought and made him nauseous.

Hermione was in bed her back was leaning on the headboard reading the baby book he bought for her. When Ron came in, she smiled and put the book down on her lap. She noticed that he was still a little too quiet for her liking.

"Ron did something happened today at work? Is it something to do with Draco?" asked Hermione.

Ron took a deep, shaky breath, slipping beside his wife. He tried to ignore her penetrating gazed, typical of Hermione, Ron thought.

"Well…what is it?"

"Kingsley said something to me and Harry earlier. It's about Malfoy," begun Ron. He told her all of what happened. As soon as he was finished, Hermione stared at him, mouth open.

"For Godrick's sake, you mean to tell me some-some Death Eaters are trying to re-form their group?" Hermione frowned.

"I know. I can't believe it either especially when it's Draco who was supposed to be Kingsley's source," Ron wondered.

"But you said the Minister showed you pictures of his wife being followed? And he was the one who gave him tip with your mission in Romania. Maybe he's got a change of heart after all," Hermione said. They looked at each other.

"_Nah"_ and they both burst out laughing.'

"I'm afraid you're right, Ron. As much as I want to believe that he was not part of this group, we have to consider what Draco had done before and what he was capable of."

"You mean being a prat and a coward?" asked Ron smiling.

"What did Harry says in all this?"

"We haven't had a chance to really talk. Hermione, I want to take extra caution, alright? Tell you what? I'll get someone to go with you," Ron said.

Hermione stared at him scandalized at his suggestion. "No you will not do such a thing. That's a stupidest thing I have ever heard…well, from you anyways. Ron, I am not dainty and fragile, I may be pregnant, but I'm more than capable of taking care of myself! I spent the last seven years of my life helping you and Harry brought down the darkest wizard in history for crying out loud!"

Ron could not say anything, Merlin's pants! She looks really scary when she's mad, Ron thought.

"Alright. I just want to make sure that you and _Bilius _are safe."

"We'll be okay."

ooOOoo

Ron walked into the house after a long and tiring night shift at the Ministry. All he wanted to do was climbed in bed and sleep. He walked into the room quietly so as not to disturb the still sleeping Hermione. He tried to keep his eyes open so that he won't bang into the wall or door for that matter. He went into the loo quietly and brushed his teeth, and then he lie down quietly on the bed and fell asleep promptly.

Ron was jolted awake by a strangled cry. Then he felt Hermione's firm grip on his arm. He sat up wide awake, now.

"Whoa-What? Hermione is the baby coming?" asked Ron nervously.

"I…I think so…aahhhh! Ron…we…we need to go to the hospital. NOW!"

Ron bolted out of bed and then he paced back and forth, muttering to himself like a lunatic. "I'm going to be a dad…what the bloody hell Am I thinking? I haven't got a clue how to take care of a baby…!"

Hermione grunted again and got out of bed. She glared at her husband who looked like he swallowed something unpleasant.

"Ronald Weasley! I will hex you into oblivion if you don't man up. I am going to have your baby and I need your help. Now, if you PLEASE!" Hermione yelled at her husband who was suddenly beside her.

"I'm sorry…I-I don't know what to do," Ron said.

"Merlin!" she breathed, and gripped Ron's arm.

A/N: Thank you everyone who read my story and have put them in their story alert. Hope you like this chapter.  
If you read it...please review it! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter. So please, don't sue me for I haven't any galleons!**

**Forever:**

Chapter 8:

"Ronald Weasley! I will hex you into oblivion if you don't man up. I am going to have your baby and I need your help. Now, if you PLEASE!" Hermione yelled at her husband who was suddenly beside her.

"I'm sorry…I-I don't know what to do," Ron said.

"Merlin!" she breathed, and gripped Ron's arm.

"We have to…go…aahh…to St. Mungo's," Hermione said her face scrunched up.

"Alright…!" he said nervously. He grabbed the baby bag as Hermione instructed. Then he grabbed a handful of Floo powder, took Hermione's hand and led her in front of the fireplace. Ron threw the powder, they stepped in and he yelled, "Maternity Ward, St. Mungo's Hospital."

Ron grabbed Hermione to steady her on her feet when she stepped off the fireplace. The Welcome witch looked at them and knew that Hermione was about to give birth.

"Come on. I'll register you later," she said and summoned a wheelchair with her wand.

"Thank you," Ron said gratefully.

"Bring her to room 302. I'll alert Healer Byrne. He is the attending Medi-witch."

Ron nodded and pushed Hermione into the room the witch had instructed. He helped her up and Hermione let out a wail of cry and dropped her head onto her husband's shoulder.

"Oh baby! Breathe Hermione. I'm sorry!" Ron said soothingly while he rubs her back softly trying to ease her pain.

"Oh…Merlin!" she said panting. Ron managed to help her on the bed. She moaned as another contraction racked her body. She started breathing in and out through her mouth to lessen the pain.

Ron lifted his wand and cast his Patronus and watched as several Jack Russell terriers sped away from the room.

"To let everyone know that we're having a baby," he explained when he saw Hermione looking at him.

The door opened and an attractive blond wizard came in. Ron furrowed his brows and asked a tad rudely.

"_Who are you?" _

"Are you Mr. Weasley?" the stranger asked.

"Yes. And this is my wife Hermione."

"How do you do? I'm Healer Byrne. James Byrne. Now let me see how far dilated you are. This won't hurt."

He swished his wand on top of Hermione's stomach and a faint red shimmered on top of her.

"I think the baby's coming…Healer…," Hermione gasped as another contraction racked her body. Two nurses came in with what looked like a small roll-away bassinet. They started prepping Hermione while Ron stood in the corner watching with a nervously.

"You're right. Now, Mr. Weasley if you could come and assist us," the Healer said.

"A-assist? What do you mean?" Ron asked quietly, in obvious shock of being asked to assist in birthing.

"I'm sorry. I should have made myself clear. Please, just hold Mrs. Weasley's hands while she pushed. Now, are you ready Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes…please…ahhh...Take it out," Hermione screamed and begun pushing. Two and a half hour into labor, the baby finally came.

"You have a baby girl. Congratulations!" the healer said. He handed the baby to one of the nurse to get cleaned. When she was dressed properly she handed the baby to Hermione's waiting arms.

Ron was crying and laughing at the same time. He kissed his wife and stroked his baby's soft tiny hand.

"I love you, Ron," Hermione said looking up at her husband and they kissed.

"I love you, too. And I love you my darling Rose." They were like that for a long time when a nurse spoke gently.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I need to record the baby's name. What is the name?"

"Oh, yeah sure. She's going to be Rose Cateline Weasley," Hermione and Ron stated together. The nurse smiled and wrote it down to a piece of parchment she was holding. When she was finished she made a copy and handed one to Ron.

"That is for you, for your record." She left after that. Ron read the parchment and smiled.

Rose Cateline Weasley, born July 06, 2006.

Another nurse came in followed by Molly and Hermione's mum. The couple smiled when they saw them.

"Come in, mum meet your granddaughter. This is Rose. Rose this are your two grandmum. Grandma Molly and Grandma Catherine," Ron said proudly.

Molly and Catherine kissed and hugged Hermione before started fussing and cooing over the baby.

"Oh Ron, she is so precious!" Molly said her eyes watering.

"My first grand-baby. Thank you, Ron, Hermione," Mrs. Granger said.

"Please, the patient needs to rest. You can come again later. But, you can bring out the baby and meet the other family. Only for a little while, then I'll take her back so that she can rest too," the nurse smiled and checked Hermione over before leaving the room.

"Go ahead, Ron. I'm tired; I think I need to take a little nap."

"I'll be back later, sweetie. Go and rest, you had a tiring day. I love you," her mum said.

Rose Weasley was wide awake in her father's arms, staring at her father with soft brown eyes like her mum, but she had her father's red hair.

Everyone oohh'ed and aahh'ed when they saw the little pink bundle on her father's arms. Ron passed her to Arthur and then to Richard, Hermione's dad.

"She's so pretty. And look she had that famous Weasley hair," Ginny commented, while her son Jamie looked at her shyly. "Baby…my baby." Everyone laughed.

OoOOoo

Hermione opened the curtains in the nursery as Ron carefully carried Rose in the room and put her gently down in her crib for the first time.

Hermione produced a camera from her bag and took a picture of Ron kissing their daughter. Ron smirked.

"That's the hundred pictures you took already, Hermione," Ron said smiling.

"Don't exaggerate, Ron it's only the fiftieth shot." Hermione kissed Rose's cheek.

"I'll go and unpack the hospital bag. Why don't you go and rest."

"Okay." Ron stood by the crib and watched his daughter, as Hermione left the room.

He stared down at the sleeping infant. He could not believe that she was here and that she was his and Hermione's. She has soft reddish hair and her, but he knew she's going to look like her mum. He reached down and gently touched Rose's pink face. He was so happy and proud.

"I love you, my darling baby." Then he heard a hissed downstairs. It sounded like someone was floo'ing. He quietly left the room and ran downstairs.

"Hello!"

"Oh, hello dear. I was wondering if you guys are home and got settled in?" his mum's head was on the floo and smiling brightly at Ron.

"Hi mum. Yes, we're settled in. Hermione and the baby are both resting. Do you need something?" Ron asked.

"Yes. I want you to come on by and bring the foods that I have prepared for you guys. I was going to go, but the little ones are here so I can't leave them all by themselves," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Alright. I'll be there in minute. I'll just make sure Hermione knows I'm stepping out for a bit." Molly's head vanished and Ron went upstairs to check on his two girls.

Hermione was asleep so was the baby. He hurriedly floo into the Burrow. His mum was waiting for him when he got there and gave him a basket full of goodies.

Hermione's parents stayed with them for a couple of weeks to help with the baby. Ron was thankful for that because after staying off for two weeks from work he needed to go back.

The past week was a blur for Ron. He gets up in the middle of the night to feed Rose when Hermione was too tired to do so. He was glad; because this was the only time he could really bond with his daughter when Hermione was not breast-feeding her, usually in the day time.

"Hello there, my sweet girl. Hungry are you?" Ron cooed picking his daughter from her crib.

"It's all right, don't cry. Daddy's here." He patted her back softly and noticed that her nappy was wet. He puts her down on the changing table and changed her; this must satisfied her because she stopped crying. Then Ron summoned her baby bottle and he sat on the rocking chair cooing at her, rocking back and forth.

The baby stared at Ron while sucking her bottle. After a while she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. He puts her back down in her crib and tucked the blanket tightly around her.

Rose was now four months old and she was starting to really smile and coo and make facial expressions. Hermione couldn't love her any more.

"She is just amazing, isn't she?" Ron grinned and kissed his daughter on the forehead. She puts her down in her bassinet while she gathers the baby toys, teeter and baby blankets to put away.

Ron puts his arms around his wife's waist, Hermione smiled and leaned her head into him and turned around to face him.

"Hmmm…what do you have in mind, Mr. Weasley?" she asked coyly. Ron kissed her passionately.

"Well. I was wondering if you need anything at Diagon Alley, I could get it for you. Before everyone gets here," asked Ron.

They were having a small family get together to celebrate the arrival of Rose and Albus, Harry and Ginny's second son. Ginny gave birth two months after Hermione had Rose.

"I was thinking of going myself. I need to pick up mum and dad anyways," Hermione said.

"Are you sure? I could go," Ron said.

"No. I'll go. I haven't been out in a long time plus, I'll drive. Besides Harry and Ginny will be here soon to help you in the backyard to put up the tent. Don't worry Luna said she's coming to watch Rose," she said, raising an eyebrow when she saw the look on her husband's face.

"Oh don't give me that look. She was more than capable of handling a small baby. She was good with Rose the last she came. I won't be long. All the finger foods are ready and prepared. Mum said she made stuffed peppers and your favourite dessert and Molly said she'll bring roast beef and potatoes."

"Alright. Just be careful and drive carefully. I love you."

"I'll see you soon. Bye, Rose mummy loves you." Hermione kissed her daughter and then she took her car keys and cloak.

"Bye, Ron I love you."

Hermione drove carefully out of the garage; she smiled and waved at Ron.

She drove slowly down the winding road of Otterton, Devon. It had been weeks since she drove and she missed it, she liked it better than riding the broom and more so than Apparating. She turned on the radio and listened to her favourite band _Coldplay. _As she was about to turn right she saw a two blinding headlights coming towards her. Reacting quickly Hermione slammed on the brake hard.

The car slammed in front of her, the impact was sickening as the lifted and turned in an end over end flipped. The roof impacted first and sent Hermione hard against the seat belt shoulder strap and smashed her head on the roof.

Hermione moaned the pain was too intense. The pain flooded the top of her head, down her neck to the middle of her back. Before she lost consciousness she gripped her wand and red sparks came out from its tip and she hoped it made a difference. The last word she uttered was, "_Ron…Rose."_

_A/N: Thanks everyone for reading my story. I hope you like thhis chapter...I know it's a cliff-hanger.  
I apologized in advanced for any grammatical error...English is not my first language. :)  
_

_If you read it...please review it! Thanks so much!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter. So please, don't sue me for I haven't any galleons!**

**Forever:**

**Please read and review...thanks!**

Chapter 9:

_Hermione moaned the pain was too intense. The pain flooded the top of her head, down her neck to the middle of her back. Before she lost consciousness she gripped her wand and red sparks came out from its tip and she hoped it made a difference. The last word she uttered was, "Ron…Rose."_

Molly Weasley was all busy preparing all the foods they will have to bring to Ron and Hermione's later on today. After putting the roast beef in the oven and the potatoes were peeled and ready to be cooked.

Molly wiped her hands on her apron and sat at the chair to drink her tea when the back door opened with a _bang; _her five year old granddaughter Roxanne came running in.

"What is it, sweetie?" Mrs. Weasley asked alarmed.

"Grandma, come and see," the little girl said her face flushed with excitement. The little girl tugged at her hand and together they went outside. "Look grandma! Look! It's fireworks!" Roxanne pointed across the hill. Molly gasped as she saw the fading red light. She knew what it meant and it wasn't a fireworks, someone must have been in trouble. Then her heart started pounding fast, the light was near Ron and Hermione's place. She bent down in front of her granddaughter and said calmly.

"Sweetie would you be a good girl and get grandpa and daddy for me, please." The child nodded and ran inside calling for her dad and grandfather. After a brief seconds Molly heard footsteps running towards her.

"Mum, what is it?" George asked. Angelina and the kids behind him.

"Molly, are you okay?" Arthur asked.

Molly pointed at the now almost faint red light through the horizon. George and Mr. Weasley strained their eyes at what Molly was pointing.

"Dad it's an emergency Summoning spell! Someone must have been hurt. We have to go and see," George said looking at his father. Arthur pulled out his wand and waved it in a complicated manner, after a few seconds a bright red light appeared in front of them.

"Right," Arthur said stashing his wand away.

"What is it Arthur?" Molly asked worried.

"It looks like there was an accident just along Otterton. My guess is a witch or a wizard is hurt and needs help. You, Angelina and the kids go right ahead to Ron's. We'll meet you there. We want to make sure nobody's hurt." Arthur said.

Arthur summoned his cloak and kissed Molly.

"George, please be careful, okay? You too, dad," Angelina said and scooped up Fred in her arms. Molly watches their retreating back towards the Apparition point and they were gone with a loud crack.

"Okay, kids lets go and get ready. I'm sure Harry and Ginny are already at Ron's."

Molly, Angelina and the kids went inside and started getting ready.

OoOOoo

"Oh my god! Amy, I think she's not breathing," the man said to his wife. She limped towards him and saw how the other car was badly damaged compared to their car.

"Simon, we have to call the police," Amy's said. He dialed 911 on his mobile phone.

"Please be okay, help is coming. We shouldn't move her just in case, we don't want her to get more hurt," The woman said to her husband.

Simon wiped the blood that was flowing from his wife's face. She had a gash just below her hairline. He knew just by the feel of it that he might have broken his shoulder. But their injuries are nothing compared to the young woman in the other car.

After seven minutes of waiting, they could hear the wail of the ambulance not far away. Two police cars from Scotland Yard and two ambulances screeched to a stop. The paramedics tended Hermione.

Arthur and George landed just a few yards away from the scene. Mr. Weasley in his curiosity went and checked the _Muggle _ambulance as their lights were still on. They were about to load Hermione into the vehicle when Mr. Weasley stopped dead in his track.

"Wait…" he called to the paramedics.

"That-that's my daughter-in-law." Arthur said with panicked in his tone. He grabbed one of the men and looked at the badly injured Hermione.

"Sir, we have to go. She needs medical attention right away or we'll risk losing her." One of the paramedics said and jumped into the vehicle.

"Wait. I'm going with you. Dad go home and tell Ron and everyone. Somebody should tell her parents too," George said, and he too jumped in the car.

When they were set the ambulance sped away followed by one of the police cars. After the police talked to Arthur, he walked farther away from everyone and had apparated to Ron's and Hermione's house.

Arthur appeared into the street where Ron and Hermione live. He rounded into the back garden. He had no idea how he was going to tell his son. He opened the door and saw that everyone was having a good time. They had no idea tragedy has befallen them.

Molly knew that something wasn't right the moment she saw her husband's pale face.

"Arthur…?" Molly said her voice contrite. Arthur looks at his wife. He was just supposed to have check if someone needed help and not come back to be the bearer of tragic news. He was frozen to the spot, his heart hammering so hard in his chest. He looked at his son and his granddaughter. _This was not happening, not again, not after what they all have been through; _he thought.

"Dad…" Ron said walking towards his father, "what is it? Where's George?"

"Arthur? What is it? Did something happen?" Molly stared at her husband, her eyebrows raised.

"Molly…there has been an accident," he whispered. Molly's stomach clenched.

"What is it, dad?" Harry asked standing beside his father-in-law. Arthur relayed the news and saw Ron's face lost its colour as he heard the news. George's head suddenly burst out of the fire.

"Ron-you have to come NOW! Hermione's at St. Mungo's. I'll explain later," he said and his head vanished. Without preamble Ron rushed outside and apparated with a loud crack.

"Ron wait, I'll-" Harry called out but he was already gone.

"Damn it! Gin… I'll go ahead. I'll see you there," Harry said and apparated away.

It was the phone call every parent hopes never comes. It's the one thing that never should happen. Hermione was a safe driver; she always followed all the speed limits and everything that goes with driving. Why then she had a car crashed?

Richard, her husband took her in his strong arms before she crumpled on the floor.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger." One of the two policemen said.

XxxX

Ron almost stumbled out when he landed outside the hospital. He walked to the reception and asked for his wife.

"My-my wife they just brought her here, she was in an accident. Could you-could you please tell me how is she?" Ron stuttered. The witch looked at him puzzled and before she could answer him, George walked towards his brother.

"Ron…"

Ron couldn't take it any longer; he let the tears fall as his brother held him in his strong arms.

"George how-how is she?" he asked his voice trembling. George guided his brother into the waiting room.

"Sit," he ordered. "The healers are still with her. Ron, I'm not going to lie to you but, she's in bad shape."

"I'm a sodding git. I'm- it's my fault George-MY FAULT!" Ron screamed. Harry and the others came.

"Why would it be your fault?" George asked in shocked.

Molly looked at her youngest son. In all the years before and even after the war she saw him mature into a responsible young man. She knew he would need all of them at this hour of tragedy. They heard a feet shuffling towards them. Ron looked up eyes red from crying.

Molly saw that it was the healers. She hardened her expression and hoped against hope that her brilliant, passionate daughter-in-law was going to be fine. Arthur put his arms around her and she saw Hermione's parents stood up. Her mum looked pale and lost.

"Mr. Weasley?" one of the healers asked? Every Weasley in the room looked at each other. The other healer gave Ron a small tight smile.

"Mr. Ron Weasley? I'm healer Greengrass-Malfoy and this is my colleague healer Patel," she started and planted herself in front of Ron. She put her hand on his arm and said in a sympathetic tone, "Hermione's stable right now. But she's still not out of the woods yet. She's in a coma, she suffered severe head injury. We are doing everything we can to treat her. Because she was unconscious when she got here, we can only hope that in time she will pull through. I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley. I wish I could tell you something different."

"Can-can I see her?" Ron whispered. Ginny clung to Harry crying.

"Yes. I'll ask the nurse to show you where her room is." At that both the healers left. The family gathered together crying, talking at once. Ron just stood there. Part of him was numb to the scene before him he wasn't even paying attention to George explaining how Hermione ended up in St. Mungo's instead of the Mugggle hospital. All Ron's thoughts were on Hermione.

Then he heard a tiny wail and he turned around, saw his daughter in Audrey's arms. Before he could go to her a nurse came by and told them that it was okay to see the patient now.

Ron and Hermione's parents went in first. They followed the nurse through hallway. She opened the door and let the family comes in. Ron stopped at the door when he saw all the machinery that was attached to his wife. His knees wanted to give up on him but he knew he had to be strong for her, for Rose. He heard a tiny sob and knew it came from Hermione's mum.

Catherine reached her daughter's bed and a sob racked her whole body. Ron came up behind the older couple and hugged both of them. He wanted to protect them from this heartache, to not see their daughter like this. Hermione's head was wrapped in bandages, her left arm and left leg were in cast and her face was bruised and had tiny cuts on her face and some on her arm that was not covered in cast. Ron gasped at the sight of her. After everyone visited Hermione, they all had left.

Ron stayed and sat vigil beside Hermione's bed. Two weeks had gone and still Hermione remained in a coma.

Ron took Hermione's hand it felt cold to the touch.

Why Hermione? Why not me? It should have been me on that car. I should have never let you go. Ron thought, over and over again as tears fell yet again from his eyes.

"Please Hermione, please be okay. Rose and I need you. I love you baby. Re-remember when we promised each other, tha-that we would grow old together? I can-can't lose you now, now after everything." Ron sobbed; his swollen blue eyes looked into bruised face of Hermione. She was so still as if she was already dead. The only indication that she was still alive was the machine connected to her.

Harry and Ginny stood in the doorway, watching Ron. His huddled form indicated that he was asleep. They hoped to bring him home to get some rest and check on his daughter. How they will persuade him, they didn't know.

A/N: Thanks all for the followers. Please leave me some review and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter. So please, don't sue me for I haven't any galleons!**

**Forever:**

_Harry and Ginny stood in the doorway, watching Ron. His huddled form indicated that he was asleep. They hoped to bring him home to get some rest and check on his daughter. How they will persuade him, they didn't know._

Chapter 10:

It has been nearly three weeks since Hermione's accident and still, Ron keeps his vigil beside her bed only leaving when he needed to go to the loo. He hasn't seen his daughter since after the accident and everyone was getting worried especially Molly and Hermione's mum.

Ron looked at the still form of his wife, the only indication that she was still with them was her shallow breathing. She had to live…she had to. He needs her and their daughter certainly needs her mum. At the thought of his daughter, fresh tears fell from his eyes.

Ron jumped slightly when he felt a warm hand touch his arm. He knew it was Harry. Ron looked up and saw that his sister was with his best friend. Harry gave him a sympathetic look. Ginny gave her brother a warm hug her eyes glistening with tears.

"Ron…please! Go home for a little bit. Have some rest and check on Rose. She needs you. Hermione would want that and I know she won't be happy if she finds out that you weren't there for Rose. Harry and I will stay with her while you go home and rest. Her mum will be here soon, too. So don't worry, she won't be alone," Ginny added when she knew that her brother would protest.

"Come on, mate. You need to rest; you won't be of any help to her if you're dead on your feet. We'll stay with her until you come back."

Ron continued watching Hermione, not sure if he was able to leave her side even for only a few hours. Then his breath hitched, he felt Hermione's fingers moved from his touched.

"Harry…Ginny…I-I felt her fingers moved. Please call the nurse," Ron said. He stood up and leaned gently on the bed and touched Hermione's face softly.

"Sweetie, I'm here. You're alright… wake up now, please! Rose needs you. I need you." Ron pleaded his voice hoarse from crying and from lack of use.

"We're all here, Hermione. You're okay, come back to us, please," cried Ginny.

Harry came back with a healer and a nurse behind him. They politely asked Ron and Ginny to move aside so that they could check on her. The healer took out her wand and pointed it at Hermione. A faint light blue emanated from the healers wand and she nodded at the nurse. Ron, Harry and Ginny looked at each other, hoping that everything was alright.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I don't know what to tell you, Mr. Weasley but everything is still the same. She's still in a deep coma. The only good news I can tell you is that she did not suffer a severe subdural hematoma as we previously thought. What we can do right now is wait and observe. I can tell that she is fighting. Let's all hope that it won't be long and she will regain consciousness again." The healer said touching Ron's arm with sat heavily down on the chair and shook his head feeling defeat. How coud they tell him to just stand by and wait? Harry and Ginny looked at each other. They knew there are no words that they could comfort Ron. If the healer said that the only thing they could do for now is wait then, that's what they're going to do.

After a few more minutes of persuasion from Ginny and Harry, Ron was finally persuaded by his sister to take a rest. He asked them over and over that should anything changed they should get him right away. They had assured him that they will get him, and finally Harry brought him home through side-along apparition. Ginny insisted that Harry bring him home, she was afraid that her brother would splinched himself if he went alone. She wanted to make sure that Ron is okay.

ooOOoo

Hermione felt as if her body was burning. She wanted to open her eyes but they felt heavy and she could not will them to open. Panicked rose in her chest. She tried to move her arms and legs but they felt as heavy as if something's pinning her. Then she heard muffled voices, she strained her ears but, they seemed so far away. She felt, rather than heard a warm touch on her fingers. Then her head started to hurt really badly, and she felt dizzy, she wanted to vomit but, even that she could not do. Then blackness enveloped her.

Ron stumbled and fell on his knees when they landed at the back garden of their home. Harry caught him and helped him up. He took his arms and led him inside. Mrs. Weasley looked from her knitting when she heard the kitchen door opened. She had just put Albus and Rose to take a nap. She hurriedly went into the kitchen to see who just came in.

She wasn't surprised when she saw Harry and Ron. She was glad they finally persuaded him to go home and rest. She was really worried about her youngest son. She knew it was Ginny who came through to him. They were always been close to each other being that they were the two youngest. Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly when she saw them. She hugged her son and did the same to Harry.

"Thank you for bringing him home, Harry," Molly said helping her son get his cloak off him.

"No problem, mum. I'll go back to the hospital. You okay, mate?" Harry asked before turning back towards the door. Ron could not seem to open his mouth to respond instead he nodded numbly and set his eyes towards the living room.

"Would you like me to fix lunch for you?" Molly asked gently. Ron shook his head and started moving towards the staircase. Mrs. Granger appeared at the top of the stairs, she smiled at Ron.

"How are you holding up, Ron?" she asked when he reached the top.

"'m alright." Ron said. Mrs. Granger nodded then kissed Ron on the cheek. "I'm on my way to the hospital. She'll be okay. My baby's a fighter and she will get through this Ron, like always. Now you go and rest and spend some time with your daughter. We'll make sure to get you if something changed."

Ron hoped that she was right. Rose and he needed Hermione. He felt lost without her. Then he heard a small cry coming from the nursery, and Ron felt shame. He couldn't fall apart now; Hermione and Rose needed him too. He walked into the room and saw his daughter with a scared look in her tear streaked eyes.

"Hi there my angel. How's my second fav-favourite girl?" his voice sounded foreign to his ears as he leaned and picked his daughter up.

Rose stared at him with surprised. Then she broke into a wide grin and gurgled, her fingers grabbing his hair. Ron broke and started crying. He patted his daughters back and buried his face at her delicate skin.

"Oh Rose. I'm s…sorry…mummy's not here, but I promised you sh…she'll get better soon," Ron hiccupped trying to gain control of his crying. The girl looked at his father fascinated, she watched him as the tears flowed down from his eyes. She heard a small coughed from the door and turned round to see his mother standing there, a look of sadness on her face.

"Why don't you get some rest? Rose was probably needs changing. Go on, then. I'll wake you up when there's news." Molly said taking her granddaughter from her son's arms.

Molly smiled, and he sadly ginned back at her. He went into his and Hermione's room and he stopped in his track as he saw the bed in the middle of the room, he hasn't been here in almost four weeks since Hermione's accident. He sighed deeply trying to regain control of his emotions. Ron sat down at the edge of the bed. After a minute he climbed and lay down. He felt drained physically and emotionally. He laid there just staring at the ceiling and finally he felt his eyelids become heavy. He tried not to close his eyes because he was afraid that if he did so somehow, Hermione would succumb to her injuries. He finally went into deep but fretful sleep.

"_You bloody bastards…get your filthy hands off her!" Ron screamed as the snatchers took a hold of them. Fenrir Grayback was snarling at Hermione and he could not do anything. He would like to use the Unforgivable to those bloody idiots, but he was scared that they would hurt her more. _

_...They heard Hermione scream above their heads and Ron and Harry were helpless to do anything._

"_Harry…Harry…we need to do something. Please, we need to help her. They're going to kill her…" Ron cried._

_A blinding green light emanated from the room._

..."_NO!" _

A/N: Chapter 10 done. Please read and review and let me know how you like it. Like I always said, if you read it…please review it!  
Just a heads up to all those who put this story on their alert…I probably won't be updating for a little while. Just because, I started a new job and it was crazy busy and what with the Holiday coming it's going to be a challenge writing more stuff. Thanks! Cheers


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter. So please, don't sue me for I haven't any galleons!**

**Forever:**

Chapter 11:

_A blinding green light emanated from the room._

"_NO!" _

Ron screamed and woke up panting. He struggled to get up, but his blankets were wrapped tightly around him. When he finally freed his arms and legs he sat up, but his heart was still thundering rapidly from his ribcage. His dream felt so real.

He felt the wetness from his face and knew that he was crying. He wiped his face rapidly when he heard a knock outside from his door.

Mrs. Weasley poked her head inside and saw her son sitting up on the bed; he looked more tired than when he went to sleep. She knew he just had a bad dream, because she heard his anguished cry. Ron looked up when he heard the door opened.

He saw the worried look on his mum's face and felt ashamed. Molly walked towards the bed and sat at the edge of the bed. She took her son's hand and squeezed them lovingly. She could see the agony in his face. How she would have anything just to ease his pain and worries away, she thought sadly. In a way, she knew how he was feeling, for she was there before. She remembered when Arthur was bitten by Voldemort's snake, Nagini. They thought…she thought then that he was not going to make it, because of all the blood he had lost. Now her daughter-in-law is in danger and it breaks her heart for her son and her granddaughter. Rose deserves to have a mother and to think that Christmas is just a few weeks away. She prays that Hermione will pull through.

Ron buried his face in his mum's chest and cried like a child without shame in front of her for the first time in a long time.

"Hush…sweetheart! It's going to be alright. Go on cry, let it all out." Molly said soothingly, patting her son's back. After a while, Ron's sobs subsided and he detached himself from his mum's hug.

"I'm sorry mum." Ron said.

"You have nothing to be sorry. You have every right to lose it once in a while, especially when your wife is lying in a hospital bed."

Ron nodded and smiled sadly at his mum.

"Go on and have a shower. I will prepare breakfast and after we eat Rose and I will go with you to the hospital."

Molly stood up and kissed Ron on the top of his head and left the room. She went into the nursery and checked on her granddaughter. She was still asleep.

Ron sat there for another five minutes and decided to take a shower. He figured the longer he sits here the longer he will not see Hermione. He hopes she wake up soon.

He stood up with a heavy heart and walked over to his bureau, opened it and took out clean clothes. He grabbed a towel in the linen closet and then headed for the bathroom. When he opened the door it hit him again, the presence of Hermione lingers in the room. He slid down on the floor and tears pour out of his eyes again. It seems like forever, but then Ron heaved a deep breath and stood up. He turned on the shower and got into the tub and let the hot water beat at his achy and sore muscles. He decided that he will make the best of what fate had dealt him. Hermione needs him now more than ever and most definitely his daughter needs her father.

Ron opened the door carefully and saw that Harry and Hermione's mum was still with her. When Mrs. Granger saw him she pulled him into a hug and felt hot tears falling from the woman's face.

"Everything will be alright," Ron murmured at the top of her head. Mrs. Granger nodded.

"Hermione's a fighter and I know she will pull through this like she always did."

Harry squeezed his arm and took Mrs. Granger's hand and led her out of the room.

Ron sat on the same chair Harry had just vacated beside Hermione's bed, his took his daughter from his mum and clutched to her tightly.

"Come on Hermione wake up. Wake up now sweetheart, Rosie's here to see you." Ron whispers to her ear, while he strokes her cold clammy hand. But Hermione did not stir and Ron sighed and kissed his wife's hand. Rose looked at the person on the bed curiously and started to whimper and she tried to grab at her mum. Ron kissed his daughter's cheek and soothed her. Mrs. Weasley walked in and bent down to kiss Hermione on the cheek.

She stroked her bandaged head and said tenderly, "Hello Hermione dear. Please be well, sweetheart we're all waiting for you."

_Beep….beep….beep_

_Why, can't someone turn that damned thing off? It keeps on beeping and it's hurting my head, Hermione thought. Why my head does feels so heavy? _She tried to open her eyes, but they felt like lead. There that voice again, urging her to….what? I can't understand what that voice was saying. Then a flash of bright light almost blinded her and she tried to cover her eyes with her arms, but when she tried to lift her arm she could not do it. Her whole body felt like it was in a body bind. She wanted to scream and called on someone, but she could not even do that. That was the last thing she remembers as she slipped into deep sleep again.

Ron watched his wife's face and saw different emotions registering through her pale face and this made him hopeful that maybe she's coming through.

A/N: Sorry guys for the long delay. My laptop conked out on me and I just now got it back.  
I know this is just a short chapter. I will make it up to you my dear reader soon! Thanks for reading my story. Please throw me a review or two and let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter. So please, don't sue me for I haven't any galleons!**

**Forever:**

Chapter 12:

Christmas passed without any indication when Hermione will wake up. Ron could barely utter a word after the holiday. His face became ghostly pale the entire time Hermione remained in the hospital and the only thing that's' making him function was his daughter, his eyes have full of sadness and a hollow look of emptiness.

Ron went back to work the day after the Christmas holiday. He busied himself with work and poured his energy with training. Every day after work he goes and visits Hermione at the hospital and every day he hoped that she was awake when he gets there, but it was always the same, she was still as unresponsive as the last.

Ron saw two healers when he got to his wife's hospital room. They looked at him when he opened the door.

"Mr. Weasley. How are you?" Healer Patel greeted him.

"I'm alright. How is she?" Ron asked, walking over to Hermione's bed and taking her hand with his.

"She seemed like she was doing okay. There is a slight change in her brain activity and according to one of her nurses, she moaned earlier. Meaning she might be coming out of deep sleep. We hope that is a good sign." The healer said smiling at Ron. After they had checked on her they left leaving Ron alone with her.

"Hi sweetheart, I heard you had a good day. I had a tough day today; all I can think about is you. Please, Hermione wake up." He stayed for another hour and when visiting hour was over he leaned in and kissed Hermione's cold lips.

"I'll be going now, sweetheart. I'll come back tomorrow before I head to work. I love you."

oooOOooo

Hermione's head was indescribably painful and heavy and she felt that her whole body was burning. She willed her eyes to open. When she finally managed to open her eyes she had closed them again when she saw how bright her surrounding was. Again she slowly opened them and this time she managed to stay it open.

She looked about her surroundings and was surprised that she was in a hospital bed. Then her eyes fell on a figure sitting on the chair beside her bed. He seems like he was sleeping, so she knew that he was not a doctor. She tried to remember the face but she could not place where she had seen him before.

Hermione knew that she was in some kind of accident and maybe the man was a detective and he was here to wait for her to wake up. Her head was killing her and her arm felt heavy; she looked down and saw that they were in a cast. Great, she thought… I broke my arm. She tried to talk but her throat was so dry and her lips could not even form the words she was trying to say.

"Ex…hmmmnn….!" Hermione managed to groan.

The man woke up with a start and stared at her in amazement and pure joy on his handsome face. She noticed how tall he was and his hair was bright orange like a ginger. She tried to smile, but even that small feat hurts her face.

"Hermione, Merlin's pants you're awake, how are you feeling? You okay? Wait…I'll call the healers," Ron said running out of the room. He came back after a minute with three other persons behind him. Then two other couple came in. The younger couple looks familiar, but like the man who called them she could not place where she'd seen them before. The older couple she recognized. It's her parents.

The healers started poking and prodding her and when they were satisfied they asked her a lot of questions.

"Everything seems to be alright. Now, Mrs. Weasley is there anything else that's hurting you right now? Do you feel dizzy, or any pain?"

Hermione looked at her and shook her head. Then she asked hoarsely.

"Excuse me, but I think you're mistaken. I mean…my name is…my name is…not Weasley and I'm not married," she said. At this statement all the people in the room save for the healers, looked at each other.

Ron's eyes widened upon Hermione's statement and his heart started pounding hard against his chest.

"Hermione…don't you…don't you remember anything?" Hermione looked at him and shook her head. He was vaguely familiar, but she could not remember his name. The girl with the same red hair and the raven haired man went beside him and put their arms over him. The red head girl was looking at her with utter disbelief. What the hell was going on? Hermione thought. Who are all these people? Then her mum and her dad the only people she recognized went and hugged the red headed man. After that they went to her and hugged her tightly.

"We are so glad you're alright," her mum said crying. She heard the raven haired boy asked one of the doctors. "What's going on? How come she can't remember anything?"

She didn't hear what the healer said, but they went back to her and asked her another question.

"Do you know what today's date is?" the healer asked. Hermione's brow furrowed.

"No."

"It's January 5, 2007" one of the healers replied.

"Can you please, tell me what your name is?"

"Uhmm…yes. My name's Hermione Jean Granger." She heard the red head man gasped.

_Granger. Not Weasley! Ron thought_. Panicked rose from him.

"Hermione, do you know why you are in the hospital?" Hermione shook her head no.

"You were in a car accident. They brought you in a month ago from yesterday. You've been in a coma for almost four weeks. We are glad you've pull through." The healer said.

"We'll come back later. Try and get some rest." Hermione nodded slowly in confusion. The two healers left taking Ron with them, Harry and Ginny at their heels.

"What the bloody hell's going on?" Ron blurted out.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid your wife has suffered a severe memory loss from the coma, and it looks like she has lost memory of the past. I see that only she remembers a few things."

"What do you mean? Why? Is there something you can do?" Ron asked desperately.

When the healers shook their heads and looked at him sympathetically, Ron knew there's nothing he could do, he slumped on the nearest chair and tears ran down his face. Hermione did not know who he was, will she know our daughter?

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley. Like I said all we can do now is to wait. But, I will consult my superior Healer Greengrass-Malfoy and see what else can be done. She should know too, that Mrs. Weasley's awake. I'm sure she can explain some of the reasons as she is an expert on brain injuries. She will probably want to see and examine her."

"No…no…this can't be happening," Ron whispered, shaking his head in denial.

"We have the right to believe that her memory will improve in time, Mr. Weasley, but for now there is nothing we can do except wait and see." continued one of the healers. Ginny went to her brother and gathered him in her arms. Ron started crying. Then they heard the healers talked to Harry.

Shuffling feet came from the hallway and all the Weasley's came into view. They all halted at the sight of Ron and they knew that something must have happened. Harry relayed everything of what had happened. Rose started crying and that's when Ron looked up and scooped his daughter from his mum's arms. He buried his face from his daughter's soft cheek and started cooing at her. "Hush! My sweet Rosie, daddy's here to protect you."

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Happy reading! Please throw me a review or two thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter. So please, don't sue me for I haven't any galleons!**

**Forever:**

Chapter 13:

_He buried his face from his daughter's soft cheek and started cooing at her. "Hush! My sweet Rosie, daddy's here to protect you." _

How are they going to live if Hermione could not recognized them, what's going to happen to them now? Ron thought bitterly. If he would have been the one that went and drove the car that fateful night, maybe…just maybe they were not in this predicament. He tuned out the talked and the discussions that were going on around him. He was tired emotionally and physically.

While everyone waited outside Hermione's room her parents gathered beside her bed and tried to explain to her what's going on.

"Dad, mum, I really don't remember those people. All I remember was bright lights and then a loud crushing boom before I lost consciousness." Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at each other sadly. They know that they have to explain everything to her, especially their granddaughter, but they need to do it delicately for they don't know yet, what kind of damage she suffered from the impact of her accident. Until the healers do more tests on her they don't want to overwhelm her with too much information.

"Sweetheart, they are practically your family. Don't you remember? You went to school with them and…and Ron was your best friend so was Harry and Ginny," Mrs. Granger explained her voice shaking, trying not to cry.

"Which one is Ron? Ginny…well she's obviously the red head girl. They all seemed familiar, but I can't recall how I knew them or when and where from?" Hermione said.

"Ron was her brother," her mum answered.

"Oh. He was the one that was here when I woke up. He seemed glad even overjoyed that I was awake. He seemed… really nice. And the other man, he seemed nice too, although a little too intense. My head really hurt; maybe I will remember them when I rested a little bit. I feel a bit dizzy now. I think I'll close my eyes for now."

"Yes, of course. It's a lot to take in after you'd been unconscious for some time. Go and have a rest. We'll stay here until you wake up," her dad said. They both kissed her and left the room when they knew she was fast asleep.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger went outside and saw all the Weasley's and Harry huddled together in a small waiting room. When Arthur and Molly saw them come out they met them halfway through the room.

"How is she Catherine?" Molly asked worriedly. The other woman dabbed at her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't know Molly. She seems alright, but she can't remember a lot of things. She can't…she doesn't remember Ron or Harry or Ginny," Mrs. Granger said and started crying.

"I could not tell her that Ron was her husband or about Rose. I'm afraid that it would be too much for her right away considering what she's been through." Mrs. Weasley hugged the other woman and said, "Of course. We will wait until the healers see her again and make sure that she's all better. Don't worry; we'll all get through this as a family." Mrs. Weasley took the other woman and led her to the chair beside Ron and Rose.

ooOOoo

The Healers looked at Hermione and did some test. The head healer that looked at Hermione was Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy. After a long test she asked for Ron and Hermione's family to meet her in her office to discuss the prognosis. She was surprised when Ron, his parents, Harry and Ginny and Hermione's parents all came into the room.

"Have a seat everyone," Healer Greengrass-Malfoy said flicking her wand and producing five extra chairs for the others. After she sat behind her desk she looked at all the grim faces in front of her.

"I'm so glad that Hermione was awake and that she had pulled through. I was beginning to get afraid before for her lack of movement even after a week of her accident. But, I knew she was a strong woman and she was a fighter. I did a lot of test and I'm happy to tell you all that her injuries are healing properly and there is no obvious brain damage that is very concerning. We refer to her injury as 'Retrograde amnesia',"

"What is that mean?" Ron asked impatiently. She gave him a small smile. Although she doesn't know how he was feeling right now, she had some idea what he was going through.

"A Retrograde amnesia is some form of brain trauma. People suffering from this kind of amnesia are more likely to remember general knowledge rather than specifics. They are less likely to remember recent memories, but older memories will be easier for the patients to recall over time. For example the patient can recall memories from their childhood relatively normally, but they are impaired when recalling experiences that occurred just a few years prior to the time they became amnesic. We can all help Hermione by telling her the things she could not remember, introducing her to the recent memories she had forgotten, making sure that her surroundings are that of the things she had seen or was used to before the accident and just being patient with her. That's all we can do for her now. Ron, I would like to see her every two weeks as an out-patient after she gets released from the hospital. Her cuts and bruises and her broken arm and leg are healing fine. Of course she would need a therapy after she was released," she explained.

Then she asked, "Do you have any questions?" She looked at everyone and hoped that what she told them was not too much. They had suffered enough and hoped that Hermione will come around and she hoped that she remember her little girl.

"When can she come home?" Harry and Ginny asked together.

"I'd say another two weeks and she is good to go."

They all stood up and thanked the healer. As they piled out of the room, Astoria asked if she could talk to Harry alone. Ginny looked at her husband and nodded and then she left and followed everyone.

"Harry, I just want to thank you for the Aurors that you sent to the Manor. I just want you to know that we…my husband and I are grateful. I know you don't like each other very much, but I know he was grateful for you and Ron for what you did to his family…our family." Harry nodded, but said nothing.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Draco asked me to tell you, because there are people out there that are watching our every move. Wizards that want to harm my family. Please, don't think ill of my husband after I tell you what I have to say," she said. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Hermione's accident was no accident if you know what I mean."

"What?" Harry screamed without meaning to, this time staring hard at the blond woman in front of him.

"Mr. Potter. I asked please to listen first before you react." She said glancing at the open door, she flicked her wand and the door shut quietly. Harry sat back on the chair, raking his already messy hair through his hand.

Astoria hesitated. Harry could feel her eyes on him, but he didn't look at her. Astoria told him that Flint and Nott's brother was behind the accident. They were plotting to ambush Hermione for a long time. Draco thought that they would abandon the plan when their little gang was apprehended in Romania. She told Harry that they have been watching Ron and Hermione's house for some time and it was sheer luck when they saw her left the house that fateful day.

"Why haven't your husband said something or why haven't you said anything until now?" Harry gritted his teeth trying not to shake and curse the woman in front of her.

"Mr. Potter. I haven't said anything because they have threatened my family. And I'm telling you now, is this not enough?"

He knew in his guts that it was not an accident, but he never followed his instincts, because he was worried about Ron and his family. He knew now that he should have said something to Kingsley or better yet he should have done something.

"Why now? What changed your mind?" Harry asked.

"Draco's missing. He told me to tell you or Kingsley if something happens to him. He said you are the only one that I need to trust. Please, Harry I need your help. Draco's gone for four days now and I haven't heard anything from him," she said. Harry didn't notice that she was now crying. The composed healer and aristocratic woman are gone. He actually feels sorry for her.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm not expert with brain injury or any other brain damage, but I've read a lot of books regarding the topic. Please throw me a couple of reviews and let me know what you think. You can even give me suggestions on what to do with Draco. Thanks all for my readers, you guys are AWESOME! Don't forget the reviews


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter. So please, don't sue me for I haven't any galleons!**

**Forever:**

Chapter 14:

Hermione groaned, feeling the painful ache in her joints as she shifted her position on the bed. She still felt dizzy and her head was killing her. The potions the nurses gave her did not really help at all. And to make matters worse the talked she and her parents had the day before does not make her feel any better and it did not make any sense at all. Try as she might she could not remember all those people that kept on coming to see her, although they all looked familiar.

The only person she wanted to see was the man named Ron, her husband apparently according to her parents. He did not come to see her again after she had woken up yesterday. He seemed really worried about her. She wished she remembered them; they all looked really nice people. Hermione looked up when the door opened and in came her mum followed by her healer.

"Good morning Hermione. How are you feeling today?" the healer asked. Her mum came beside her bed and kissed her.

"Sore and my head are killing me," she answered hoarsely, even her throat felt like she had swallowed sand, Hermione thought.

"I'm sorry to hear. Did the potions I prescribed help you at all? Maybe I can order more stronger potions if you think it will help you. The thing is you'll feel worse for a little while longer especially now that you're awake and aware of your surroundings and what's happening to your body. But, don't worry it will be over soon. Your injuries are healing nicely and maybe tomorrow you can try and get up to exercise your muscles." Hermione nodded, the healer finished with her examination and left the room.

ooOOoo

After a long day's work and lots of ducking away from his co-workers regarding Hermione's condition he was glad the day was over and he was mostly glad when George came by his office. It's been two days since Hermione woke up and he tried to avoid the hospital for now. He wants to give his wife a little time, but it was killing him. Harry and Kingsley asked him to go home early and have good night's rest. Harry hasn't had the heart to tell him yet, what he had found out. He and Kingsley are trying to gather more solid evidence before they tell him. Because, Harry knew Ron would not listen to reason when he finds out.

Ron not expecting the world to tilt on its axis the second he landed on the ground at his and Hermione's backyard, he grabbed onto the only solid thing beside him, and it was George who steadied him. Ron looked confusedly at his brother then he rubbed his hand over his face. He felt very tired emotionally and physically.

"Ron, are you alright?" George asked worriedly.

"Sorry, George, I'm just a little tired."

"Alright then, let's get you inside. I'm sure Angelina prepared meals for everyone." Ron nodded and followed his brother inside. George was holding the door open as Ron lumbered up the steps and into the warm kitchen. Angelina, Fleur, Ginny with baby Albus in her arms and Penelope are all in the kitchen talking, they all turned when the brothers came in. Angelina got up and met her husband. She took one look at Ron and felt pity at the sight of her brother-in-law. She hugged him and led him into the kitchen chair.

"Ron, sit and have something to eat," Angelina said. Penelope put a steaming soup and biscuits in front of him and George. Ron just stared at the food without touching them. Everyone looked at each other. They knew it's not like Ron to ignore food. After a few minutes of silence Ginny got up and walked to where her brother was sitting.

"Ron, why don't you go upstairs and rest?" Ginny suggested. Ron looked at his sister.

"Where's Harry?"

"He's at work. He said he needed to talk to Kingsley. Go upstairs and rest, we'll stay here until mum comes back from the Burrow."

"What about Rosie? Where is she?"

"I put her to bed. Ze bébé eez tired. Zon't worry Ron, she eez alright. Excusez-moi, but Ginny eez right, you look like hell," Fleur said. Ron glared at his sister-in-law, but he knew they just want to help him and they don't mean any harm.

"Ron, go and rest. We'll talk when you're ready and rested." Mrs. Weasley said coming in from the living room. Everyone turned their head into her direction.

"Go on Ron," Mrs. Weasley said again. He got up and walked out of the room without another word. He walked down into the living room and up the stairs. He halted only for a minute when his nieces and nephews called out to him and said 'hello', he nodded in response and continued on upstairs.

Ron walked into his and Hermione's bedroom, where he stripped his work clothes off and collapsed gratefully into their bed. Now that he was lying down, he let his mind wonder to the day when Hermione woke up. He had his heart broken and felt as if his heart had been ripped into pieces when she couldn't remember who he is or even that they are married. Thick, salty tears streamed down his face.

He thought they're going to have their happily ever after especially when the war had ended. They faced a lot of obstacles especially on their relationship, but they always faced them together, him and Hermione. And now how would he deal with everything without Hermione by his side? He cried until his eyes were red and his throat was raw and sore. Then he caught his own thought, why is he grieving for Hermione as if she was dead. He had to be there for her, make her remember him and their daughter, their lives together even if it takes him weeks, months or years he will make sure that Hermione will fall in love with him again. After all she was alive and alright and he was glad for that. Ron burrowed deeper into their bed, wanting to escape the thought of that memories. Finally, he felt himself drifting off to sleep. Far away on the other side of the house he heard a wail of a baby. One last thought wove its way into his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

_Goodnight, Hermione, I love you! _

_**ooOOoo**_

Hermione rolled over on her side, looked at her mum who was sitting beside her bed with bleary eyes. "Are you alright, sweetie?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Mum my head is killing me, my chest hurts and my throat feels like I've swallowed a bag of sand. Is there anything I can take to make it go away?"

"Honey, you just took that potion the healer gave you. Get some rest. You haven't really resting properly since you woke up from your coma."

Two hours later Hermione woke up and saw that Ron's mum was there. She smiled at her. Molly asked how she was feeling. They talked about things that Hermione had forgotten, they told her about Hogwarts, things that might trigger her memory and remember something. A nurse came in and informed them that Hermione need to get up and do her exercises. Mrs. Granger and the nurse helped her off the bed and the nurse gave her walker to help her walk, Molly and her mum stayed just behind her making sure she was alright.

Hermione was sweating profusely when she finally sat down on the chair. But, she felt good working her muscles again. She hoped that she would be strong enough to go home soon. She's tired of lying down and sitting in a hospital bed. Then she can't remember where is home. Since they told her that she was married to Ron, then home would be with him. How odd, she thought. I really like him but, I'm afraid to be with him.

Exactly two weeks after Hermione woke up from the coma her healers gave her a go ahead to go home. Healer Greengrass-Malfoy examined her for the last time.

"I'm happy for your speedy recovery Hermione. Please do take care when you get home. And, if there is anything that you need, please send me an owl. I will see you in two weeks, here's the potions that you still need to take. Take care." Hermione smiled at the blond healer and thanked her.

As her mum and her dad helped her on the wheelchair she looked up and saw Ron standing in the doorway. She was surprised when she saw him, but was glad that he came and Hermione smiled at him. Ron walked awkwardly towards her and smiled.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

"How are you?"

"Couldn't be better, and you?"

"I'm okay. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Are we…are we going to your house? I mean…to our house?"

Ron nodded and pushed her out of the room. As they reached the main Atrium, Mr. Granger pushed against the door and they all stepped out into the cold January air. Immediately a great shiver wracked her body. The air was cold and sharp. Ron pulled her jacket out from her bag and draped it over her. A black sedan (Ministry's official car) pulled in front of them and Harry stepped out.

"Hullo, Hermione. How are you?"

"I'm tired. And you?"

"I'm alright. Let's go before everyone catches a cold." Ron bent over and picked Hermione up. His skin tingled at the contact of their skin and a shiver ran both their bodies. His heart was pounding when he looked into Hermione's brown eyes; it's been a long time since he really looked into them. Hermione looked into Ron's deep blue eyes and was grateful that it was he whom she was married to and not Harry, the man with the funny scar on his forehead. She wondered what happened to him and how he got that scar. Then she screamed as she remembered all the bad things that had happened to her, to them.

A/N: Here's chapter 14. Hope you enjoy this chapter too. Thanks everyone who has reviewed so far. Please throw me a review or two and let me know how you like it. Suggestions are also welcome!


End file.
